Rainy Spell
by Cherry Kiki
Summary: Verde al fin logra que todos los Arcobaleno regresen a su forma adulta y Reborn decide dejar de ser el tutor de Tsuna por un tiempo dejando a Fon al cuidado del menor. ¿Qué pasará en ese tiempo? La convivenvia mutua los hará caer en el amor o será una relación de simple cortesía **F27** Adult!Fon X Tsuna
1. Prológo

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Amano Akira-sensei, solo dejo fluir mi imaginación.

* * *

 **N/A:** Así es minna-san me encanta llenar de crack-pairings el fandom XD y he de aceptarlo también es una mis parirings favoritas y hasta podría considerarla una OTP aunque no sea cannon XD. Espero que haga a muchas fans felices con este F27

Disfruten la lectura

* * *

 **Raining Spell for Love**

Prólogo

*.*.*.*.*

* * *

Después de tantas batallas en tan corto tiempo y logrando al fin que todos los Arcobaleno se libraran de esa horrible maldición que los mantendría encerrados en el cuerpo de un bebe y como espectadores del transcurrir de los años.

Verde no se quedó quieto una vez sin la maldición, más no fue porque buscaba venganza contra Sawada o su familia; sino que deseaba recuperar su forma adulta y la de los demás en el proceso, eso sonaba demasiado amable de su parte, pero sentía que les debía aquello.

El ex-Arcobaleno del rayo no dudo en ponerse en contacto con su rival, el mejor hitman del mundo. Aunque sabía de antemano que no sería recibido por el otro de forma amable, pero estaba seguro que accedería a lo que dijera.

"Hola Reborn" saludo el científico

"¿Qué quieres Verde?" Preguntó con molestia el hitman

"Nada… en particular. Solo quería preguntar si te gustaría volver a tu forma adulta" hablo con su habitual calma

"Y que quieres a cambio" conociéndolo no iba a ser gratis

"Mmmmm…" medito un poco su respuesta "sería interesante un combate entre los dos, ¿no crees?" soltando una risita

Reborn lo pensó un poco, no era un mal trato; podría recuperar su forma adulta y a la vez sus habilidades como sicario y nada menos que en un combate con ese loco.

"Está bien, acepto" cerrando el trato

Después de aquello, Reborn contacto al resto de los Arcobaleno acordando como se llevaría a cabo su transformación en adultos. Todo esto quedo oculto para Tsuna y su familia, para la CEDEF, Varia, Shimon y demás integrantes.

Sin embargo el castaño sentía algo extraño en el ambiente, su hiperintuición se lo decía, no había sido como antes que tenía el extraño presagio de que se acercaba una batalla, pero sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos se volcaron hacia su tutor.

* * *

Los días pasaban y esa extraña sensación no se iba en relación a su malvado profesor privado, era como si ocultara algo y se preguntaba si el pequeño hitman no le tenía la confianza suficiente para decirle lo que pasaba aún después de todas las batallas que habían librado y que prácticamente lo había obligado, al pensar en eso algo en su interior le dolió. Al menos haría el intento de preguntarle, sabiendo de antemano que el costo sería una horrible tortura para él y un duro entrenamiento para el sicario.

"¿Reborn?" pregunto algo temeroso

"¿Qué quieres Dame-Tsuna?

"Todo va bien… bueno… si algo sucede sabes que puedes decirme" queriendo darle confianza a su tutor espartano

"¿Quién te crees Dame-Tsuna? Aun te falta mucho para que digas cosas de ese tipo con esa confianza" golpeando con su martillo de una tonelada

Con eso Reborn noto que su alumno, su estúpido alumno se preocupaba por él, le alegraba, pero al fin de cuentas era su problema y no tenía que involucrarse el más joven, eso no quería decir que sentía algo por el pequeño.

No es como si lo hubiera cautivado con su calidez, es decir, como un muchacho tan inútil y falto de confianza lograría eso, pero cuando era necesario demostraba más fortaleza y valor que nadie, sobre todo cuando se trataba de proteger a su famiglia.

Simplemente imposible, su único papel era ser su tutor; no podía darse el lujo de tener un vínculo más fuerte con el adolescente, porque si lo hacía no lo podría convertir en el mejor capo de la mafia, en el extraordinario decimo jefe de la familia Vongola.

* * *

Transcurrieron un par de semanas y todos los arcobaleno estaban reunidos, a excepción de Aria y Uni que estaban al tanto de todo lo que sucedía. Se encontraban en una de las tantas guaridas de Verde, que como siempre no tardaría en desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

"Les agradezco a todos por venir" dijo el científico junto a su fiel mascota el cocodrilo

"Ya danos el antídoto" reclamo Mammon

"Oya, Oya, no seas impaciente" tomo un poco de aire "debo decir algo antes de darles el 'medicamento'" todos le miraban de forma que lo dijera rápido "tardara en hacer efecto un par de semanas"

"Un par de semanas, explícate, kora" hablo el rubio

"Explícanos Verde" pidió Fon con su voz calma

"Ese par de semanas es lo que tardara en hacer efecto para que sea permanente y siga nuestro ciclo normal de vida"

El loco científico explicaba que tendrían lapsos de tiempo donde alternarían sus apariencias de bebe a adulto y viceversa durante esas dos semanas hasta que asimilaran la potente combinación de químicos.

"Verde, no tendremos efecto secundarios, ¿o sí?" pregunto Lal

"Ninguno" aseguro con total confianza

"¿Entonces es completamente seguro?" pregunto Skull con temor

"Por eso serás el primero" determino el hitman dándole a tragar un pequeña capsula que sería la que los volvería adultos

"Reborn-senpai porque hiciste eso" percatándose que ya había ingerido la píldora "voy a morir" lloriqueaba de miedo

Todos estaban atentos a lo que pudiera pasar, cuando de pronto el cuerpo de Skull comenzó a brillar y con un destello su yo adulto apareció con ropas completas.

"Soy yo" incluso su voz era más grave, no dudo en tocarse para comprobar que no tenía el cuerpo de un bebe

"Verde, porque Skull-kun conservo sus ropas" pregunto Fon

"Bueno, su ropa está hecha de forma que no se rompa al hacer crecer sus músculos" era congruente "así que tome prestado un poco de tu ropa antes y les hice este pequeño obsequio"

Eran unos juegos de ropa, un par para el día y una pijama, se veían como la ropa normal que usaban, incluso eran del tamaño perfecto para bebes como ellos

"supuse que sería incomodo aparecer desnudos o bebes con un excedente enorme de ropa" era lógico pensar que Verde había ideado todo a la perfección

Ahora no tendrían la preocupación de verse como unos pervertidos en la calle, y al ver un poco más a Skull y comprobar que estaba bien, todos tomaron aquella píldora que los volvería adultos; solo les quedaba soportar esas largas semanas de cambio.

* * *

Mientras Reborn estaba de ausencia, Dino hizo una aparición en la familia de los Sawada, buscando con ansias a su ototo y al espartano tutor que siempre le acompañaba.

"Tsuna" salto a abrazarlo en cuanto lo vio

"¿D-Dino-san?" cuestionándose él porque estaba en su casa

"Tsuna…" haciendo una cara de preocupación "Quise llamar a Reborn para decirle que vendría de visita y de paso a unos negocios"

"Ohhhh" fue lo único que pudo pronunciar ante la histeria que mostraba el rubio

"Y… y Reborn no me contesto, así que me tome le primer vuelo disponible" vaya que estaba preocupado pues olvido a Romario con Enzo afuera de la casa

"Reborn, me dijo que estaría fuera un tiempo" explico sencillamente "no sé el motivo, pero confió en que está bien, después de todo es Reborn"

"Tienes razón" el humor del Cavallone cambió radicalmente "en ese caso me quedare hasta que esté de vuelta.

Tsuna rezaba porque el bebe regresara pronto, no soportaría estar mucho tiempo con Dino sin la presencia de Romario y el resto de sus allegados.

* * *

Reborn volvió con Tsuna después de algunos días, percatándose que Dino estaba viviendo temporalmente en casa de los Sawada ya que estaba muriendo de preocupación al no saber del espartano tutor.

El sicario estuvo esperando el momento de volver con su forma de bebe, no quería que se enteraran aún del enorme cambio que tendría y al llegar fue recibido por un efusivo rubio al cual le propino una patada mandándolo contra la pared.

"Reborn, nos tenías preocupado" sonriendo el castaño "y no era para que trates a Dino-san así"

"No te preocupes ototo, eso significa que es el Reborn de siempre"

Una vez que Dino se tranquilizó llamo a Romario para volver a Italia, después de todo era un jefe ocupado.

Ya que se había marchado el joven Cavallone decidió que era hora de hablar con Tsuna y darle una noticia que no sabía cómo lo tomaría.

* * *

 **N/A:** Y bien, ¿les gusto? Quiero creer que si y que no he perdido el toque de fanficker, una trama algo rara y complicada pero es por el bien del F27 y empezar a adrle amor a esta pareja en el fandom en español. Cuento con su apoyo y que les fascine tanto como a mi. No olviden pasar por mi perfil y constatar la Mega-Actu. Los amodoro.

* * *

 _Ya saben que un review no cuesta más que un click y me da ánimos de seguir_

 _Y a más reviews = escritora motivada = actualización má veloz_

* * *

Ciao Ciao


	2. Goodbye & Hello

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Amano Akira-sensei, yo solo dejo fluir mi imaginación.

* * *

 **N/A:** Miles de años sin pasar a actualizar, no tanto, pero creo que así se sintió XD. Nuevamnete regreso con esta hermosa pairing dedicada a todas aquellas que son #TeamFon a partir de mi otro fic Tsuna, un bambino e da tre papà o por gusto propio. Insisto que este ship merece mucho amor y hacerlo crecer entre el fandom, así que no duden en recomendarlo. Les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia y que le sigan dando love a este fic y pairing.

Disfruten la lectura

* * *

 **Rainy Spell  
**

Capítulo 1

Goodbye & Hello

*.*.*.*.*

* * *

Después de despedir toda la familia al joven Cavallone y a su fiel mano derecha, quien prácticamente se llevará a su jefe con los ojos llorosos y que informaran que tenían negocios que atender en Tokio, se dispusieron a cenar todos juntos con la dinámica que ya era normal en esa casa.

Después de ello el castaño se dispuso a ir a su habitación dándole alcance en su cuarto el mejor sicario del mundo; tenía tantas preguntas para el hitman, miles de dudas inundaban su cabeza y quería saber dónde había estado Reborn, que hizo, porque se fue por cinco largos días sin avisar y antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna.

"Eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia, pero me reuní con los demás" le aclaro al joven

Esa poca información no le ayudaba mucho, pero le tranquilizaba el creer por pura intuición que había estado con el resto de los Arcobaleno, aunque ya no fuera portadores de los chupetes no podían agruparlos de otra manera que no fuera esa.

"Tengo que decirte algo" dijo con una seriedad que pocas veces empleaba

"Dime Reborn" algo le decía que lo que escucharía no sería de su agrado

"Tsuna" iría al grano como siempre "dejaré de ser tu tutor"

Esa noticia le dejo la boca seca y los ojos bien abiertos, no era algo que esperaba le dijera eso en ese momento. Sabía que en algún momento se separarían pero que a la vez seguirían siendo cercanos de alguna manera. No pensó que cortaría sus lazos de forma tan repentina y tajante después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

"¿Te vas?" pregunto con voz débil

"Por un tiempo" respondió ocultando su pequeño rostro con la fedora

"¿Por qué?" pregunto ansiando una respuesta, al menos una que tuviera lógica

"Necesito arreglar unos asuntos pendientes" el menor lo dejo hablar "pero no significa que te quedaras sin tutor" acariciando un poco a Leon

"¡¿Ehhh?!" eso le sorprendió en igual medida

"Mientras no esté, necesitaras un tutor y guardaespaldas"

"Pero los chicos están conmigo" alego el joven

"Me suplirá a mí y es una orden" transformándose el camaleón en pistola "te veré mañana temprano" amenazándolo con que tenía que despertarse temprano o lo patearía como siempre

Desapareciendo por la ventana y dejando al ojimiel con un extraño sabor de boca e incapaz de replicar a cualquier cosa dicha por él bebe, a la vez se preguntó quién sería su nuevo tutor y cuanto le llevaría 'un tiempo' al sicario para regresar con él.

* * *

El aún pequeño sicario dejo al joven Vongola y ya tenía en mente a quien dejaría de tutor de su dame alumno, no tardó mucho en contactarle para realizar el encuentro una vez que oscureciera y el velo nocturno ocultara sus presencias. Ya avanzada un poco la noche y sin que la luna mostrara su brillo por las nubes que le ocultaban, una farola que alumbraba una pequeña parte del parque de Namimori donde se alcanzaba a percibir un par de sobras adultas que se acercaban para su encuentro.

"Reborn, ¿Por qué me has llamado?" le intrigaba el llamado pues era fuera de su comportamiento habitual

"Necesito un favor" y eso era aún más extraño viniendo del mejor hitman del mundo

"Si esta en mis manos, cuenta con ello" después de tantos años era posible

"Me iré por un tiempo a Italia a trabajar nuevamente con Nono y quiero que cuides de Tsuna, siendo su tutor y su guardaespaldas"

"¿Seguro?" era difícil para el creer que dejaría tan fácil al castaño

"Estoy muy seguro, Fon" porque necesitaba quitar esos sentimientos de su corazón, más que su forma adulta sería permanente

"Tal vez exagero, pero no te vas porque Tsuna te importa demasiado" dijo con un tono neutral

"Es una tontería" acomodando su fedora y alejándose del hombre chino que pudo ver un poco a través de él. "¿Qué respondes?" tratando de zanjar el tema por completo

"Está bien, no tengo problema con ello" dándole una sonrisa afable

Sin más que decir, el hombre de patillas rizadas se alejó del otro a un destino sin rumbo en lo que restaba el resto de la noche. En cuanto al hombre de origen chino, tendría que cancelar una compra de un apartamento en Italia y otros cuantos pendientes.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Tsuna fue violentamente despertado con una patada cortesía del dueño de Leon como casi todas las mañanas desde que había llegado, todo indicaba que la rutina de todos los días había vuelto a su cauce y que todo seguiría igual desde que Reborn había llegado a su vida.

"Anda Dame-Tsuna, es hora" amenazando con explotar una bomba

"Hai, Hai" apresurándose a cambiar

Una vez que Tsuna se vistió y arreglo en menos de cinco minutos partió de casa sin desayunar, ambos se pusieron en marcha al parque de Namimori donde los esperaba el pequeño Fon con Lichi.

"Ciaossu Fon"

"Ni Hao" saludo cortes el pelinegro

"Ohayo Fon" saludo con cierta sorpresa Tsuna

'Al menos no fue Colonello o Lal' pensó aliviado el joven capo

"Dame Tsuna tengo que terminar con unos pendientes aquí en Namimori y Fon también, así que tendrás alrededor de una semana de vacaciones" haciendo referencia a su entrenamiento

"Está bien" no podía más que aceptar lo dicho por el dueño de Leon

"Será un placer trabajar contigo Tsuna-kun" agrego el hombre de trenza

"Bien te dejo a tu estudiante, más vale que le hagas caso a todo lo que te diga" amenazándolo con la pistola

"Lo hare, lo haré" prometió con miedo

"Bien, me voy" emprendiendo su camino de regreso a Italia con su fiel compañero Leon

"Reborn, espera…" se iba así, sin una despedida y el sicario solo volteo "Suerte" sonriéndole enormemente

El asesino se giró sin decir nada y continúo caminando hasta que Fon y el joven Sawada lo perdieron de vista, quedando cierta tristeza en el rostro del muchacho.

"¿Estas bien, Tsuna?" pregunto Fon

"Si, creo que si" subiendo Lichi a su hombro derecho tratando de reconfortarlo "Gracias" mimando al monito

"Creo que es hora de volver a casa" dijo el pequeño moreno

"Si, gracias por quedarte en su lugar Fon"

"No es problema" sonriéndole y subiendo a su cabeza

Volvieron a casa en silencio, Fon logro darse cuenta de que la calidez que Tsuna irradiaba era enorme y que se había colado en el corazón de Reborn lo cual le asusto y termino por 'huir' de esos sentimientos sin saber que podía tener una oportunidad. Sabía de antemano que el mundo de la mafia era cruel, pero el joven Sawada estaba por cambiarlo poco a poco junto con Aria y Uni que tenían la misma forma de pensar y tal vez porque eran del mismo elemento, pero empezaban a contagiar a ese mundo con su peculiar filosofía.

Eso sí, estaba seguro de que muchas cosas pasarían de ahora en adelante, pero dejaría que todo tomara su curso. Lo que si sería una sorpresa era que Tsuna lo viera en su forma adulta y tendría que explicarle unas cuantas cosas, por alguna razón esperaba ese momento con ansias.

Al llegar a la residencia de los Sawada, tuvieron un pequeño problema, el cómo explicarle a Nana que Reborn se había ido y en su lugar se quedaba Fon, increíblemente su madre lo acepto con rapidez, Chrome también aceptaría cualquier cosa que dijera su jefe, Lambo un poco decepcionado porque ya no habría peleas con el hitman, pero igual lo acepto y la pequeña I-Pin estaba feliz por estar cerca de su maestro.

"Etto, Fon" llamando su atención "¿estarás fuera unos días?" pregunto con delicadeza no quería ser impertinente

"Así es y… ¿me gustaría pasar aquí la noche?" aceptando el ojimiel era lo menos que podía hacer "Después tendré que terminar con unos pendientes" no tenía pensado tener una estadía larga en Japón

"Ya veo" suspirando

"Además tengo que ir por mi equipaje y esas cosas" se tomó un momento para calcular los días que necesitaría y los días que faltaban para ser un adulto "No me tomara más de una semana si no es inconveniente"

"Claro que no, incluso si es necesario te puedes quedar aquí" se anticipó a responder "¿Cómo piensas dormir?" era una pregunta inevitable si se quedaba esa noche

"Cualquier lugar está bien para nosotros" haciendo alusión a su compañero, el pequeño monito blanco

"Verás, el primer día que llego Reborn me quito mi cama y actualmente dormía en una hamaca especial para el"

"No creo que sea necesaria la hamaca" después de todo él bebe de patillas rizadas se llevó sus cosas "si no te molesta podemos compartir la cama"

"¿Seguro?"

"Si, no hay problema" volteando a ver a su pequeño camarada "¿Qué dices Lichi?" brincando hacia la cama del moreno acomodándose para dormir

El joven capo sonrió ante tal acción, no podría ser tan malo tener a Fon como tutor, incluso, podría relajarse un poco. Al menos esas eran sus primeras impresiones del pequeño chino como su nuevo profesor privado, preguntándose cómo serían sus días de ahora en adelante.

"Bien hora de dormir"

Acomodándose todos en la cama del joven Vongola ya con sus ropas de dormir, se dispusieron a dejar sus cuerpos descansar y dejarse vencer por el sueño. Fon durmió pegado a la pared, en la otra mitad el castaño y cerca de su vientre el pequeño Lichi.

* * *

Al transcurrir el resto de la noche el cuerpo de Fon volvió a su forma adulta despertándolo, noto que aún estaba oscuro, podía calcular que serían como las dos de la mañana, también opto por revisar si el menor seguí durmiendo; sin duda si lo ve así y en su cama se llevaría una gran sorpresa y no dudaría en dar un buen grito.

'Sigue durmiendo' observando el plácido rostro del joven que en busca de calor se acurruco a su pecho 'Solo espero despertar primero'

Volviendo a rendirse ante el sueño junto con el pequeño capo y su camarada, siguieron durmiendo hasta que el amanecer hizo despertar al ahora tutor de Tsuna en forma de bebe.

"Al parecer tienes el sueño pesado" viendo como Tsuna se apropiaba de toda la cama ahora que no estaba y Lichi comenzó a juguetear sobre el tratando de despertarlo

Al sentir esos pequeños brincos, el castaño despertó algo conmocionado porque era difícil de creer que no fue despertado con golpes y amenazas.

"¡Estoy despierto!" exclamo con fuerzas

"Calma Tsuna es domingo"

"Oh, Fon" recordando que ahora sería su tutor "Buenos días"

"Buenos días" contesto "Bien ya que estas despierto vístete y vamos a desayunar"

"Hai" la calma del que fue portador del chupete de la tormenta le asombraba

El desayuno transcurrió con anormal calma, pareciera que la sola presencia del chino provocaba ese ambiente tan agradable para él, lo que agradeció internamente. Los niños como siempre aprovecharon para usar su tiempo libre y jugar en el patio con la pelota, Nana se fue de compras con Chrome, dejando de alguna manera solos a Fon y Tsuna.

"Fon" menciono su nombre con duda

"Dime Tsuna-kun" invitándolo a seguir

"Etto, como…cómo será el entrenamiento y eso" refiriéndose a su papel como tutor

"Oh, eso" hizo una respiración profunda "lo veremos sobre la marcha"

"Ok" entonces que harían ahora

"De momento porque no conversamos"

"Por mi está bien" dando una sonrisa de un millón de dólares

Con la plática Fon fue descubriendo el lado malvado y sádico de Reborn como tutor, sin duda fue una tortura para Dino y Tsuna, pero a la vez ese entrenamiento tan espartano hizo fuerte al joven Vongola haciéndolo madurar antes de tiempo incluso para alguien que ya está dentro del mundo de la mafia como lo fue Dino.

Percibió que sus guardianes era más que eso, eran sus preciados amigos y su familia; lo que le hizo sonreír después de todo le había dado un hogar a I-Pin. Apreciaba a todos y cada uno de sus guardianes, donde todos iban más allá del deber, sin duda sería un jefe formidable en el futuro próximo.

Con toda la información recibida del joven Vongola, se dio una idea de la forma de educar a Tsuna a su manera, después de todo tenía la responsabilidad que le había dejado el sicario. Después de tanta charla ya pasaba de la una de la tarde y el pelinegro se tenía que retirar a pesar de que se encontraba en un ambiente muy agradable y tuvo que romper el encanto.

"Tsuna-kun, ya es hora de que partamos" dijo con su peculiar parsimonia

"Ohhh" dijo en un suspiro, se la estaba pasando muy bien "Cierto, tienes que partir"

"Como dije con Reborn, será por mucho una semana"

"No te fuerces, puedes tomar el tiempo que sea necesario" no pudo evitar morderse un poco el labio, no quería que el otro pensara que lo quería lejos mucho tiempo

"Tratare de estar a tiempo" prometió el otro con una risilla "Tengo que hacer unos viajes" el joven castaño se preguntaba a donde viajaría

"Eso debe de ser muy cansado" hablo con comprensión, aunque se moría de ganas de preguntar más

"Tengo que ir a Italia por mi equipaje" pensaba residir en aquella parte de Europa, prefería estar cerca de la mafia italiana que la China "Y tengo unos pendientes en Taiwán"

"¿Taiwán?" preguntó el otro, según recordaba no era propiamente China, pero le pertenecía

"Si, algo bastante rápido" comenzaba a gustar de las reacciones del ojimiel cuando pensaba demasiado o buscaba el solo las respuestas

"Entonces mucha suerte Fon" haciendo un sonido Lichi "A ti también Lichi" acariciando su peluda cabecita

Una despedida un poco más larga de lo usual o más bien de lo que acostumbraba con Reborn, prometiendo verse al cabo de una semana. El pelinegro le dijo que considerara ese lapso como unas vacaciones ya que en cuanto llegará tendría que acostumbrarse al entrenamiento que le daría.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad y sin nada de batallas de mafiosos, lo que alegraba a nuestro pequeño Don, paso sus días en compañía de Gokudera y Yamamoto, sin olvidar a Chrome y las chicas, además de Enma y su famiglia.

El viernes no tardó en llegar y sintió que la semana paso muy rápido, estaba a poco de saber los cambios que habían tenido los Arcobaleno y de reencontrarse con Fon y con ello seguir con su entrenamiento para convertirse en un jefe digno de la mafia.

"Tsuna, sucede algo" pregunto a la salida el beisbolista

"No es nada" dijo sonriente

"Juudaime ya sabe que puede confiar en nosotros, sea lo que sea lo puede decir con confianza" motivo el peliplata a que hablará

"Bueno…" no sabía si decirles lo de Reborn "Es algo complicado, pero les diré cuando este más seguro" asintiendo el par de jóvenes

Como siempre acompañaron a Tsuna hasta el cruce más cercano a su casa y cada quien partió a su respectivo hogar. El ojimiel se encontraba ya unos pasos y no dejaba de pensar en la ausencia de Reborn, en todo lo que habían pasado juntos, la madurez que adquirió a base de golpes la mayoría de las veces y en su corazón le peso que el hitman no confiara lo suficiente en él.

"¿Por qué no confías en mi Reborn?" soltó al aire donde una suave brisa fue su única respuesta

Entro con calma como siempre, ya en el genkan se quitó sus zapatos y al no ser asaltado por los más pequeños y atino a avisar que estaba en casa sin escuchar la voz de su madre. Por lo que comenzó a buscar algún recado que le dijera que habían salido y no tardo en encontrar una nota que decía que habían ido de compras y que traerían muchas cosas para la cena, seguramente Lambo le pidió algo a su mamá a lo que ella fácilmente accedió con gusto.

Dejo la nota en el recibidor para percatarse de una carta que estaba cerrada por un sello de cera color rojo, no lograba descifrar el emblema, pero viéndolo de manera un poco más detallada era un dragón en forma de una 'S' invertida.

"¿Y esto?" revisando si traía algún remitente y solo encontró su nombre como destinatario

Busco en uno de los cajones del recibidor el abrecartas y se dispuso a leerla, notando a primera vista una excelente caligrafía que lo hacía apenarse por la propia. Rápidamente dio con el autor de la carta que era Fon. La carta le mencionaba que ya estaba en Japón, pero atendería unos asuntos pendientes en Okinawa y que estaría en Namimori el sábado por la noche o en su defecto el domingo por la mañana.

"Ya veo" soltando un suspiro y dejando en su rostro una sonrisa agridulce

Estaba esperando con ansias el regreso de Fon, no tanto por el entrenamiento más bien porque había llenado el hueco que dejo el asesino de patillas rizadas y lo hacía sentirse menos solo a pesar de que estaba rodeado de buenos amigos, el hitman se había convertido para el en algo más que su tutor, lo consideraba un aliado, un consejero y un amigo, aunque le pesaba y le dolía que ese sentir no era reciproco

* * *

El sábado llego sin mayor contratiempo y paso sin ninguna novedad, pero al ver el ánimo tan decaído que tenía Tsuna; Haru organizo un super día de campo con Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Kyoko y su hermano, los niños y por supuesto ella el día domingo

Llegaron temprano por el castaño arrastrándolo a un divertido día, entre competencias entre el guardián del sol y la tormenta, Chrome intentando socializar más y haciendo de niñera con Futa, I-Pin y Lambo lograron hacer sonreír con gran alegría al ojimiel. Después de jugar un rato a las escondidas y algunos otros improvisados se dispusieron a comer el gran festín que habían preparado las chicas y como siempre todo gozaba de una excelente pinta y en cuestión de sabor cada vez que cocinaban se superaban.

"Tsuna-san" le hablo la castaña "a Haru no le gusta verte triste, espero que te hayas animado un poco"

"Muchas gracias Haru" sonriéndole con gratitud, no le gustaba hacer preocupar a los demás, pero era inevitable que sus fuera un libro abierto para sus amigos "de verdad me ha sentado bien salir con ustedes"

Miraba como todos quedaron adormilados después de una comilona donde arrasaron con todo lo que habían preparado, los niños dormían siendo cuidados por la pelimorada y su ex-amor de escuela, después de todo fue algo meramente platónico. Haru se retiró con calma para ir a ayudar a sus amigas con los niños y pudieran tener una siesta agradable, por lo que el joven Sawada estaba teniendo un agradable momento de calma.

Un rato más tarde decidieron por marcharse, no sin que Yamamoto y Gokudera fueran los elegidos por Tsuna de dejar a Haru en casa, Ryohei se encargaría de su hermana y él se iría con Chrome y los pequeños.

Al llegar a casa los pequeños optaron por ver las caricaturas del canal infantil en compañía de Chrome que iba a vigilar que no comieran ninguna golosina extra antes de que se dieran una bien merecida ducha. Honestamente después de jugar tanto el también necesitaba un baño y mientras pensaba si se bañaba solo o con los niños su madre le hablo

Su madre al verle llegar con el resto de la familia le menciono que Fon estaba de regreso y que se había instalado en su habitación, cosa que vio natural el ojimiel. Ahora se enfrentaría a un nuevo de estilo de vida con el hombre de trenza, esperaba que todo fuera de maravilla en el futuro cercano.

"Tsu-kun" hablo su madre "Porque no te das un baño, Fon-kun está dentro"

"Claro mamá" apareciendo Lichi

"Y llévale toallas, creo que no se llevó ninguna" asintiendo al pedido de la mujer

Abrió un poco el cuarto de baño y Tsuna se percató que faltaban toallas y decidió ir por ellas, ya que le parecía una descortesía dejar que Fon lo hiciera.

"Fon, ahora vuelvo, voy por más toallas" saliendo y aprovecho para dejar a Lichi en su habitación y desnudarse para quedar solo con una toalla en su cintura

Fon esperaba que Tsuna regresara, porque seguro brincaría al ver que cambio a su versión adulta.

"Seguro de sorprenderá" riendo un poco por el hecho de ser adulto

"Fon, he vuelto" viendo a un adulto en la bañera "¡Kyaaaaaa!"

"Tsuna, soy Fon" levantando su mano derecha en forma de saludo

"¿Co-cómo su-sucedió esto?" cayendo sentado en el mojado y frio suelo de mármol

Con cuidado el ojimiel se puso de pie temblando de frio y dejando las toallas donde no se mojarán, porque increíblemente no las tiro de la impresión.

"Tsuna, estas temblado entra"

"Hai" como autómata se introdujo en la tina de baño con todo y toalla

Una vez que templo su cuerpo, un poco de pudor regreso a él y se colocó casi en el extremo de la bañera algo alejado del moreno.

"Tsuna" le hablo en tono suave

"Si" negando cualquier contacto visual "mírame" pidió con voz calma y amable que no puedo evitar el obedecer dejando ver su cara con un lindo sonrojo

"Estoy soñando"

"No, Verde encontró la forma de hacernos adultos pero el resultado es permanente hasta de dentro de dos semanas" cerro sus ojos un par de segundo corrigiendo su error"de hecho será permanente en un par de días"

"¿Dos días?"

"Si, el efecto tarda dos semanas en ser permanente, y faltan dos días donde oscilaremos entre forma de bebe y adulto, aunque últimamente no he regresado a ser un bebe"

"Ya veo" comprendió, en el mundo de locos en el que vivía no se le hizo disparatado más porque la cura venia del científico loco, a su vez pensó que por eso Reborn se fue "Pero, ¿no es una trampa de Verde?"

"No, es 100% confiable"

"Gracias a Dios" suspiro ya que pensaba ayudar a encontrar esa cura dentro de algún tiempo y lograr que recuperaran su forma adulta

"También Lal y el resto" asintiendo el pelinegro

"Creo que es hora de salir" al ver la toalla flotando a su lado la exprimió un poco y se la volvió a colocar antes de salir "pero como se lo explicaremos a mamá"

"No creo que sea muy difícil" después de todo Nana era capaz de creer en lo imposible gracias a Iemitsu y ya le había visto alegando que tuvo un estirón

Salieron del baño con algo de prisa hacia su habitación y afortunadamente nadie más noto el cambio del ojinegro.

"Ufff, lo logramos" sonriéndole "sabes, me alera que lo hayan conseguido"

Al castaño no le sorprendió ver que las ropas de Fon ahora eran de tamaño adulos y omitió preguntar por ello, seguro era obra de Verde

"Quieres preguntar algo más Tsuna"

"No, Reborn siempre fue muy reservado con todo el asunto de los Arcobaleno y me oculto muchas cosas sobre ustedes" hizo una pausa "no quiero preguntar algo que pueda ser incómodo o que sea aun un secreto entre ustedes" Diciendo con su mirada que esperaría si él le quería decir algo

"Entiendo" era evidente el por qué Reborn quería mantener distancia de su alumno "te diré una cosa más, vale"

"Claro" esa confianza que le brindo Fon le alegraba desde el fondo de su corazón

"Eres una persona grandiosa" sonrojando al menor y motivando la confianza en sí mismo

"Gr-gracias" se ex-tutor nunca le dijo algo parecido

Justo antes de dormir Fon volvió a su forma de bebe por lo cual pudieron dormir juntos como hace unas noches, se dedicaron un -buenas noches- y cayeron rendidos ante Morfeo. En la madrugada Fon volvió a su forma adulta pero no noto el cambio y siguió durmiendo, más sin en cambio el ojimiel despertó un poco abriendo sus ojos y contemplo el rostro del mayor.

'Es realmente atractivo' sonrojándose un poco por su pensamiento 'Reborn será igual' negándolo al instante

Contemplo el rostro del moreno una vez más y pudo sentir una calma y un palpitar en su corazón que no le desagradaba del todo y aprovechando que el otro estaba profundamente dormido se acurruco en su pecho disfrutando su calidez y así dormir ambos plácidamente

La mañana llego y Fon despertó en su forma adulta, junto con Lichi se levantó sin hacer mucho movimiento, pues el castaño mostraba un rostro durmiente muy placido y prefirió no despertarle, después de arreglarse y cambiarse ambos esperaban en su escritorio.

"Ohayo" saludo con un bostezo Tsuna

"Buenos días Tsuna" saludo el chino "Anda arréglate que tienes que ir al colegio"

"Si" se estiro y por primera vez tenía un buen ánimo para ir a la escuela

Esa mañana también fue tranquila y fue capaz de comer todo su desayuno sin que nadie le robara algo en el intento y sin prisa alguna, además pudo ir con tiempo al colegio en compañía de Fon.

"Fon…" dudaba en preguntarle "¿Cuánto tiempo estarás conmigo?" por algún motivo le dolería si fuera un tiempo corto

"Mmmm" noto que la mirada de Tsuna pedía a gritos que no lo abandonara "No lo sé, pero tal vez decida quedarme, aunque él regrese"

"Sería genial" murmuro para si el adolescente

"Vendré por ti a la salida" sorprendiéndolo, por lo regular Reborn lo torturaba todo el día

"Note quedaras" negando el hombre "nos vemos a la salida"

Entro al colegio incluso antes de que Hibari custodiara la entrada, llego a su salón y se recostó en su pupitre, pensando que tal vez Reborn quería volver a su vida de asesino como antes, seguro era eso, que más podría ser, tal vez alguna amante aparte de Bianchi porque ella parecía salir ahora con Shamal.

El día transcurrió de forma normal, Gokudera y Yamamoto siempre estaban cerca del él y Chrome junto a Kyoko y Hana poniéndose de acuerdo porque al salir de clases irían con Haru a una nueva tienda en el centro comercial donde decían que vendían unas crepas deliciosas.

Antes de salir del colegio, Yamamoto le aviso que se quedaría en el club de beisbol y Gokudera que iría a investigar el club de UMA's recién formado por Shitoppi. El castaño les dijo que se divirtieran y los vería mañana. Al salir de la escuela no vio a nadie y se preocupó un poco, pero al sentir un peso extra en hombro sonrió inconsciente.

"¿Cómo te fue?" escuchando su apacible voz y lo vio salir detrás de un árbol

"Bien, Fon" sonriendo "algunas tareas solamente" mimando al monito que reposaba feliz en su hombro derecho

"Llegando haremos la tarea y después te enseñare un poco de artes marciales" apareciendo detrás del adolescente

"En serio" le motivaba eso de aprender a dar patadas como en las películas de Bruce-Lee o Jackie-Chan como si fuera un niño pequeño

Llegando se instalaron en su cuarto y realizaron la tarea, explicándoles Fon algunos problemas de matemáticas que al fin pudo resolver por el mismo.

"Vaya, muchas gracias Fon" mirándole "Gokudera-kun es muy malo para explicar y Reborn muy violento"

"Cualquier duda, puedes decirme" agrego

"Hai" dando por finalizada la tarea "Terminamos"

"Entonces te enseñare algo de artes marciales"

Le explico que lo primer era relajarse, emplear algo de meditación y conseguir esa paz consigo mismo. Noto que no era tan difícil como pensaba, pero Fon llego a la conclusión de que le faltaba concentración y algo de confianza en sí mismo y sus habilidades.

"Tsuna, sé que puedes hacerlo" hizo una pausa "No pienses en nada"

Repitió el ejercicio de meditación y lo consiguió, sobretodo porque esbozo en su rostro una sonrisa tranquila, al ver que lo había conseguido, toco con suavidad su hombro sin que el castaño se exaltara

"Terminamos por hoy" dijo con voz suave

"Fue increíble" aunque hubiera sido un momento tener esa confianza en él y saber que Fon creía en él le daba fuerza

"Buen trabajo" le hablo felicitándolo de alguna forma

"Oh" notando que Fon era mucho más alto que el, su cabeza le llegaba al hombro

Decidiendo descansar un poco en aquel prado cerca del riachuelo, vieron como él se ocultaba y dejaba paso a la luna y las estrellas que mostraban su brillo

"Fon, aunque solo ha sido un día contigo como tutor, ha sido genial" sonriéndole de forma que podía jurar que había un fondo de lucecillas y flores detrás de el

"Digo lo mismo" dándose cuenta de que era un chico del cual era imposible no amar, sabiendo que Reborn se fue por esa razón, pero el, estaba seguro de que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de quererlo

Optaron por regresar a casa y no fue para nada una sorpresa para Nana ver al moreno como un adulto hecho y derecho, lo que la mujer alegaba era que tuvo un estirón impresionante; pero ya estaba acostumbrada desde que era novia de Iemitsu a contar con historias increíbles y hechos asombrosos dignos de una película.

"Mi madre es rara" comento el ojimiel mientras subía con Fon a su recámara

"Es una mujer asombrosa" en eso le dio la razón al mayor

Una vez dentro de la habitación del más joven surgió la duda más grande, ¿Cómo dormirían de ahora en adelante? Era algo relativamente fácil traer un futón extra le dejaría su cama a Fon puesto que era el invitado; otra opción era el cuarto de invitados donde en ocasiones dormía Bianchi, pero actualmente estaba en remodelación ya que con la llegada de los niños Nana decidió que los pequeños tuvieran su propia habitación, pues al ser tres los niños no podían estar siempre en el cuarto de sus padres a pesar de contar con una cama matrimonial, descarto la idea de usarlo por el momento, cada segundo se iba perdiendo más y más en sus pensamientos, mientras el pelinegro disfrutaba ver todos los gestos que hacia al resolver este problema.

"Tsuna-kun, no te compliques" le dijo con suavidad

"Fon…" era evidente su falta de ideas "traeré un futón y yo dormiré en el y tu en mi cama con Lichi" le hablo de su mejor opción

"Mmmm… no puedo aceptar eso" negando ante la idea "es tu casa y tu habitación, lo haremos al revés"

"Noooo" moviendo sus manos en negativa "eres mi invitado, no puedo dejar que hagas eso" entendía el punto de vista del castaño, al fin de cuentas era asiático también

"¿Entonces compartamos la cama?" era una mejor idea a que alguien estuviera al nivel del suelo

* * *

 **N/A:** Los deje en una situación comprometedora, muahahaha, y lo he de aceptar los voy a shippear intensamente en este fic, pero no todo será miel sobre hojuelas. Sigan dando su apoyo a este ship ya sea aquí en FF o Wattpad. Gracias a todos por leer y en especial a aquellas personitas que creyeron en este fic dejándome un lindo R &R.

* * *

.

 **Review Time**

 **Polaris L. Dane:** Por algo se empieza, espero que sigas al pendiente de este fic.

 **Divergente:** Mil gracias por tu interés en esta pareja y he aquí la conti.

 **Destiny Mercedes:** Hay muy buenos fics de esta pareja en inglés es una pena que no haya más en español, este pairing necesita más amor del fandom en español.

 **margaret184:** Me alegra haber captado tu atención, y aquí el primer chap.

 **Arashy:** Creo que eres la que menos ha esperado, al fin subí la conti.

.

* * *

Ya saben que un review no cuesta más que un click y a mí me da ánimos y motivación para seguir

Un abrazo enorme

Ciao Ciao


	3. Insomnia

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Amano Akira-sensei, solo dejo fluir mi imaginación.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Muchas gracias de nuevo a mi bella amiga y BETA **19'Mika-chan'91** por revisar este chap para que estuviera impecable_

 _Disfruten la lectura_

* * *

 **Raining Spell for Love**

Capítulo 2

Insomnia

*.*.*.*.*

* * *

" _¿Entonces compartimos la cama?" era una mejor idea a que alguien estuviera al nivel del suelo_

* * *

El simplemente imaginarse en esa situación hizo que se sonrojara y negara moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando despejar las tantas imágenes que pasaban por su mente al encontrarse compartiendo la cama con el mayor.

"No, Fon, la idea del futón es mejor" dijo con su rostro aun pintado de un leve carmín

"No me parece justo, Tsuna-kun" haciendo un mohín de disgusto "a mi parecer es la mejor opción" siendo apoyado por su fiel compañero Lichi

Al notar que el mayor no cedería, aún si el diera un millar de ideas de como poder dormir juntos en la misma habitación, ahora que el pelinegro había tomado su forma adulta. No tenía sentido pelear una batalla perdida y sin rechistar más acepto la propuesta de Fon con una pequeña condición.

"Pondremos una barrera de almohadas" señalando la mitad de la cama, eligiendo la parte que quedaba pegada a la pared "así cada uno tendrá su mitad"

"Perfecto para nosotros" brincando el monito blanco a la cama "espero que no te moleste que Lichi duerma de vez en cuando contigo"

"Para nada" sonriendo enormemente "será un gusto poder dormir contigo" acariciando levemente la cabecita del pequeño animal

Mientras Tsuna fue por unas almohadas extras, Fon se preparaba para dormir quedando solo con el pantalón del pijama, no le agradaba mucho estar con la parte de la camisa ya que acostumbraba estar en lugares calurosos no le era una parte esencial para dormir y notando que estaban en plena primavera no pasaría frío al dormir así.

"Fon, ya regresé" unas almohadas le tapaban la cara y se perdió la vista que tenía frente a el

"Deja te ayudo" quitándole un par de almohadas dejándole ver al más joven su torso desnudo y dejando a relucir su tatuaje de dragón que iba desde su pectoral izquierdo donde comenzaba la cabeza pasando por el hombro izquierdo lo que sería el cuerpo y enredándose hasta llegar al antebrazo y terminar la cola del mítico animal un poco antes de llegar a la muñeca

"F-Fon" dejándole ver de nueva cuenta sus mejillas sonrojadas al ojinegro "No te pondrás el resto del pijama" decía nervioso mientras trataba de acomodar los pequeños cojines en la mitad de la cama

"Es más cómodo para mí de esta forma y estamos en plena primavera" dando a entender que le gustaba dormir ligero de ropa

"O-Okay" tratando de disimular el colorete que aún poseía su rostro

El joven capo opto por ponerse su pijama en el baño, pues le invadía una pena enorme el hacerlo frente al chino siendo esta una tarea sencilla cuando el hombre de trenza tenía su forma de bebe. Una vez que regreso con lo que sería un short y una playera sin mangas como pijama, se dispuso a acomodarse en la parte que eligió quedando su rostro viendo hacia la pared, el nuevo tutor apago la luz y quedo en posición contraria al castaño junto con su fiel amigo.

A pesar de que el ojimiel observaba la pared como tratando de buscar algo en la oscuridad, no conciliaba el sueño; el tener el de mirada ónix tan cerca de el en su misma cama le ponía nervioso, nunca había compartido cama con alguien y su situación actual era muy distinta a cuando por motivos escolares acampaban y dormían dos o tres en la misma tienda de campaña, pero cada quien con su sleeping bag.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso y o pudo evitar girar su cuerpo para ver parte de la espalda de Fon, el resto estaba cubierto con las sabanas, pero en su interior negaba la idea de que deseaba ver más del moreno. Paso unos minutos más contemplando esa parte de la anatomía de su compañero de cama, su espalda era amplia y se veía fuerte quizá por tantos entrenamientos en artes marciales.

Sin darse cuenta cayó dormido, dejando que Morfeo lo llevará al mundo de los sueños y tuviera un descanso placentero. Mas no contaba con que su cuerpo le traicionara durante el resto de la noche para que pasara por encima de la esponjosa barrera que con tanto esmero coloco para poder pasar uno de sus brazos sobre el cuerpo del otro simulando un abrazo.

El mayor despertó un poco al sentir un pequeño peso extra sobre él, sonriendo por las acciones inconscientes del adolescente y tomando la mano del pequeño Vongola con su mano izquierda para volver a quedarse dormido en compañía del agradable calor que despedía el menor.

* * *

El chino podía sentir la mañana llegar y apenas se colaban los primeros rayos de sol por la cortina, aún tenía el brazo de Tsuna sobre él y con cuidado lo removió para poder levantarse y dejarlo dormir un poco más; observándolo con detenimiento le pareció raro que alguien con tantas vivencias dentro de la mafia pudiera conciliar el sueño de forma tan apacible. Después de que hiciera unos leves estiramientos y ver a Lichi en la cama junto con el de mirada avellana, le dio un vistazo al reloj y ya era hora de despertarle.

"Buenos días Tsuna-kun" le saludo al ver que por sí mismo comenzaba a despertar al sentir el sol colarse por la ventana

"Oh, Fon" debía de aceptar que se acostumbró muy rápido a la presencia del moreno "Buenos días" levantándose de la cama para arreglarse para ir al colegio y desayunar

"Nosotros bajamos de una vez, Tsuna-kun" deseaba darle su espacio y antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta

"Solo Tsuna" haciendo que el mayor girara la cabeza "Llámame Tsuna"

"Nos vemos en unos minutos Tsuna" sonriendo los dos por la confianza que ya se tenían

No dilato más y se arregló tan rápido como pudo, colocándose su uniforme y preparándose para el delicioso desayuno que ya le tendría listo su querida madre. Las mañanas con el moreno siempre eran tranquilas, cosa que agradecía y no le molestaba en absoluto la idea de acostumbrarse a una rutina de ese estilo.

Al poder gozar de un desayuno tranquilo y sin prisas podía salir con el tiempo para llegar a tiempo a NamiChu, el Arcobaleno de la tormenta le deja unos pasos antes de la entrada al colegio y se despedían para verse por la tarde.

De momento era una ventaja que sus dos mejores amigos estuvieran ocupados con las actividades de sus respectivos clubs, lo que le permitía estar con el extranjero sin ningún inconveniente que viniera de parte de sus guardianes por las actitudes de sobreprotección que en ocasiones tomaban, mucho más el italiano.

* * *

"¿Cómo te fue hoy?" le saludo el chino al verlo salir del colegio

"Pues normal, como todos los días" sonriendo de su forma habitual "Hoy Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto no hicieron nada raro en clase"

"¿Te llegan a causar problemas?" investigando un poco más de su rutina escolar

"Para nada" no los veía como problemas "más bien son situaciones incomodas y no quiero que ellos se vean en dificultades por mi causa o por razones innecesarias"

Ese par junto con su guardián del sol a veces se enfrascaban en discusiones sin sentido solo por la diferencia de opiniones, en la mayoría de las veces era por tratar de ayudarlo y se los agradecía, pero los tres tienen una forma pésima de enseñar a hacer las cosas.

"Ya veo" siempre preocupándose por sus amigos y eso era señal de un buen jefe

"Ellos siempre tratan de ayudarme a su manera" sonriendo por ello

"Tienes muy buenos amigos dignos de ser parte de tu _famiglia_ "

"Lo sé, no me gusta verlos como mis guardianes únicamente" ellos eran más importantes que eso "al fin de cuentas nunca quise estar en esto de la mafia" recordando cómo se vio obligado por Reborn y como al final para proteger a sus seres queridos acepto el camino de ser el sucesor de una de las mafias más poderosas del mundo

"¿No querías entrar a este mundo?" negando con la cabeza

Comenzó a explicarle como de la nada Reborn se presentó en su vida alegando ser su tutor privado y que haría de él un digno jefe de la familia Vongola, y con el tiempo lo fue involucrando en peleas que no deseaba, más su convicción de mantener a sus seres queridos a salvo le hizo permanecer y aceptar todo lo que viniera. Sumando el hecho de que ignoraba el trabajo real de su padre y que este sabía toda la verdad desde un principio.

El mayor quedo sorprendido, pues pensaba que al menos el castaño tenía idea de que compartía nexos con la mafia y no le era del todo desconocido el peligroso mundo en el cual ya estaba dentro y le era imposible salir.

"Reborn siempre me puso en aprietos" pero gracias a ellos se volvió fuerte y es capaz de proteger a quienes ama

"Es un tipo duro" pero también albergaba bondad en su corazón

"Bastante" estando de acuerdo "Lo echo de menos" después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos y lo espartano que podía ser lo quería

"Volverá, no te preocupes" el problema era saber cuándo lo haría

"Gracias, Fon" devolviéndole una hermosa sonrisa

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa el moreno no tardo en ponerse a realizar junto el ojimiel las tareas que el habían dejado del colegio, una vez que terminaron fueron a su lugar de entrenamiento, cerca del riachuelo como la vez pasada y siguieron los ejercicios de meditación para el mayor la fuerza mental era fundamental para el proceso de volverse fuerte físicamente.

En esta ocasión Tsuna lo realizo con mayor facilidad el ejercicio de meditación, contar con la hiperintuición era de bastante ayuda en estas situaciones. El progreso iba a ser mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba el nuevo tutor y no tardarían en comenzar con otras lecciones donde se reflejaría lo aprendido con la meditación.

"Excelente Tsuna" dando por terminado los ejercicios

"Me fue más fácil que ayer" dijo con confianza "me alegra ser buen estudiante para ti"

"Lo eres, incluso con Reborn" aunque este no lo aceptaría jamás

El más joven no pudo evitar mirar al hombre frente a él, preguntándose cómo puede ser su elemento la tormenta, personalmente creía que encajaba más con la llama de la lluvia. Lo poco que lo conocía lo definía como una persona tranquila y que irradiaba tranquilidad, comparándolo con Gokudera que era demasiado explosivo al actuar y no meditaba demasiado sus acciones.

"¿Sucede algo?" no le incomodaba su mirada, pero quería saber lo que pasaba en esa cabecita

"Es que en comparación con Gokudera-kun o Bel tu personalidad es bastante tranquila"

"Lo dices porque soy de llama de la tormenta" dejando salir un pequeño -si- como respuesta "La personalidad no está ligada con el tipo de llama y considero que soy la calma que viene antes de la tormenta" lo dicho era congruente para el joven

"Ya veo" un pequeño silencio se hizo "volvemos ya" aceptando el pelinegro

Al llegar a casa ya les esperaba la cena por parte de Nana, los niños estaban ya en sus lugares en la espera de los dos hombres que al verlos tomar asiento Lambo no tardo en comenzar a devorar las hamburguesas que había ese día como menú.

"Lambo no comas tan rápido, te dolerá el estómago" haciendo que el menor comiera bocados más pequeños

"Pero Lambo-san tiene hambre" decía con su voz aniñada

"Lambo, obedece a Tsuna-san" la pequeña niña trato de corregir a su amigo

El azabache observa la escena y comprendía porque su pequeña pupila le gustaba estar tanto con Tsuna, no iba a negar que como en cualquier familia existían problemas y parecían llevarlos bastante bien. Era un hogar muy cálido, tanto por el amor de madre que irradiaba Nana a todos los habitantes de la casa, como la calidez que irradiaba el castaño por su forma de ser con cada uno de los tres niños que tenían ya como hermanos adoptivos.

Por la noche se repitió el mismo incomodo momento para el más joven que estaba bastante avergonzado de compartir cama con un hombre mayor y siempre que lo recordaba no evitaba sonrojarse, era claro que no tenía experiencia ni amorosa ni de ese tipo, pero ya no era tan ingenuo.

De nueva cuenta opto por la mitad pegado a la pared, pero en esta ocasión Lichi se acurruco con él y a diferencia de la noche pasada le fue más fácil conciliar el sueño, más una vez entregado al mundo de los sueños su cuerpo fue en busca del agradable calor que le brindaba el hombre de trenza y no le basto el pasar su brazo, sino que ahora también busco la mano del mayor el cual en sueños tampoco se negó a tener ese contacto.

* * *

La rutina de la mañana se repitió de la misma manera, despertando primero el de llama de la tormenta para que su pequeño camarada se encargara de sacar al castaño del mundo de los sueños para irse a tomar un delicioso desayuno cortesía de Nana, el cual estuvo en calma y con un Lambo bien portado, ninguna queja de Futa y mucho menos de I-Pin.

"Okaa-san nos vamos" se despidió en la puerta

"Que les vaya bien" despidió Nana pensando en lo que haría de cenar

Emprendiendo camino a la secundaria de Namimori, el adolescente se veía más feliz de lo normal, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el nuevo tutor que no dudo en cuestionar la razón de la sonrisa que no pretendía desaparecer.

"Hoy es el gran día" arqueando ligeramente una ceja el de ojos negros "hoy será definitivo su cambio a adultos"

"Es verdad" no era que lo hubiera olvidado, pero que el joven se acordara le hacía feliz

"Estoy muy feliz por ti Fon y por todos" saber que ya no contaban con la maldición de los Arcobaleno era un peso menos para ellos "Me gustaría verles a todos, incluso a Verde" riendo por ello

"Sería bueno poder reunirnos, pero cada uno está tomando su camino"

"Es cierto, aunque me será difícil dejar de verlos como Arcobaleno"

"No me molesta esa etiqueta, después de serlo tantos años será complicado que nos vean como simples personas" dejando salir un pensamiento más sobre ello "A Aria e Uni siempre las veremos cómo nuestras jefas y nunca dudaríamos en ir a ayudarles"

"Han hecho bastante por todos" recordando toda la ayuda brindada por ambas mujeres "Nos vemos por la tarde Fon" era hora de entrar y tomar clases

"Vendré por ti"

Las clases fueron normales, Chrome seguía asistiendo al colegio con ellos por decisión del de mirada bicolor, a joven había hecho buenas amigas y sería una pena cortarle las alas que comenzaba a sacar por su cuenta. En cuanto a donde vivía la joven, se encontraba viviendo con Haru mientras toda la pandilla de Kokuyo se hacía de un buen lugar para vivir.

Hayato y Takeshi parecían no cambiar uno viviendo tan despreocupado como siempre y el otro siempre preocupado, pero por el Décimo, no hubo incidentes ese día, al faltar dos de los profesores la segunda mitad tuvieron horario libre para estudiar tiempo que aprovecharon las chicas para cotillear un poco y los chicos para acordar una salida el fin de semana y cuando las campanas anunciaron el término del día de escuela se despidieron con la seguridad de verse al día siguiente.

"Nos vemos mañana Juudaime, Shittopi trajo material nuevo acerca de los UMA" sumando que su pelirrojo y torpe amigo había sido arrastrado por ese día

"Disfruta el club Gokudera-kun" ese gusto sería el único que no entendería

"Los veo mañana chicos, hoy tenemos entrenamiento y veremos cómo participar para competir en las regionales" dijo mientras se despedía de ellos corriendo antes de que ellos le pudieran contestar algo

"Ese friki del béisbol" refunfuño "está seguro que hoy también podrá ir solo a casa, Juudaime"

"Si, no te preocupes Gokudera-kun" le sonrió para darle confianza "Nos vemos mañana" dispuesto a salir del instituto

"Hasta mañana, Décimo" despidió efusivamente para volver a entrar al colegio

"Hoy todo estuvo bastante tranquilo" estirando sus brazos al comenzar a caminar fuera de NamiChu

"Regresamos Tsuna" la tranquila voz del moreno le llamo

"Claro" platicándole como estuvo su día en el colegio "Y por ahora tanto Gokudera-kun como Yamamoto están muy ocupados con sus clubs"

"¿No te interesa estar en uno?"

"Nunca he sido bueno en algo en particular y como siempre Reborn me llevaba a rastras a casa para seguir estudiando" no tenía tiempo para ello "además de que le ponía mucho empeño en las lecciones para ser todo un jefe de la mafia"

"Es comprensible que no estés en ningún club" asintiendo el muchacho

"Y prefiero pasar el tiempo entrenando y eso" dijo con más seriedad "quiero seguir siendo fuerte para proteger a los que amo" si bien aún no aceptaba del todo que ya tenía el puesto de Décimo jefe de la famiglia Vongola no negaba que necesitaba estar a la altura del puesto

"En ese caso te ayudaré" la resolución del adolescente era fuerte "Hagamos la tarea y entrenemos un poco"

"Hai" la tarea de ese día en realidad fue poca que el adolescente pudo terminarla sin ayuda del mayor, estaba orgulloso de su pequeño logro

Fueron a su lugar de entrenamiento dejando a Lichi en casa y seguirían repitiendo los ejercicios de relajación y Fon estaba complacido con lo mucho que había avanzado en esos días, creía que fue de gran ayuda su hiper-intuición Vongola; a este paso podrían dar el siguiente paso en su formación con las artes marciales.

Al ver lo concentrado y relajado que estaba el colegial, se le unió en el ejercicio, para él era bastante agradable hacer ese tipo de ejercicios y los hacía casi diario. Ambos se sumieron en un estado de relajación bastante profundo donde no notaron el paso del tiempo hasta que el más joven sintió una brisa casi helada que rompió su concentración.

"Ya es de noche" la luna estaba en su fase creciente y se veía "¿Fon?" le llamo tocándole el hombro

"Parece que ya es hora de irnos" dijo con los ojos cerrados

"Creo que nos perdimos la cena de mamá" dijo algo apenado

"Entonces te invitaré a cenar" si no recordaba mal de camino a casa había un pequeño puesto móvil de ramen "¿te gusta el ramen?"

"Claro, me encanta" imaginándose un delicioso tazón de ramen de cerdo

Siendo el moreno quien dirigía el regreso a casa, dieron con el local que tenía unos cuantos clientes aparte de ellos, el mayor se permitió ordenar por ambos pidiendo de beber un ramune para el más joven y el opto por un poco de licor. Para el de ojos miel era raro ver que el azabache bebiera, mas continuo con su agradable cena, pidiendo un plato más que compartieron los dos. Terminando de comer, el mayor pago la cuenta dejando una propina adecuada para poder ir por fin a casa, donde ya los esperaba Nana apurándolos para que tomaran un baño y se fueran a dormir; asumiendo que habrían cenado y el olor de ramen solo le confirmo que ninguno de los dos se saltó la cena.

Se dispusieron a bañarse en turnos, primero Fon mientras el joven Sawada jugaba un poco con Lichi ya que los niños se habían ido a dormir. Cuando el moreno aviso que estaba listo el baño, se fue corriendo a tomar su ducha, aún le daba pena ver el cuerpo adulto de Fon cuando no tenía mucha ropa encima.

Al salir de su bien merecido baño, el mayor había alistado la cama con la barrera de almohadas a pesar de que no serviría de nada y el más joven la atravesaría inconscientemente.

"Muchas gracias" viendo la cama lista para dormir "Apagare la luz" dirigiéndose al interruptor

"Espera Tsuna" le interrumpió "Préstame la toalla" y le indico que se sentara al lado de la cama "No puedes dormir con el cabello húmedo, podrías pescar un resfriado" comenzando a secar los cabellos de su pupilo

"Ohhh" dejándose que el mayor pasara sus grandes manos por su cabeza "Arigato" dijo apenado, se sentía como un niño pequeño

"No hay problema" terminando de secar lo mejor posible y termino por revolverle un poco el flequillo "también puedo peinarte" dijo con una sonrisa que el menor no vio

"Yo puedo hacerlo" yendo en busca de un cepillo para terminar de arreglar sus rebeldes hebras castañas "Ahora si ya terminé" accediendo el moreno a apagar la luz y dormir

Tsuna se acomodó en su lugar listo para dormir, seguido de Fon con su pequeño monito que opto por pasar esa noche con su amo. Por alguna razón el adolescente no tenía nada de sueño, tal vez porque ceno más tarde o era producto de bañarse. Recordando el toque de Fon en su cabello, sonrosándose su rostro.

Que le estaba pasando, no podía actuar así, no es como si estuviera enamorado. Sólo que la cercanía del mayor desde que tomo forma adulta le ponía nervioso, pero no era un nerviosismo malo, solo le hacía sentir raro y podía asegurar que le podía pasar lo mismo con Reborn tratando de imaginar cómo lucía al ser todo un hombre.

'Será tan guapo como Fon' pensó y se sonrojo de inmediato, en que momento estaba viendo atractivo a su nuevo tutor

Buscando las razones de porque tuvo esa clase de pensamiento acerca de ellos dos y no encontraba lógica en esos pensamientos, si bien su amor a Kyoko era cosa del pasado, no quería decir que ahora le gustaban los hombres.

"No puedo dormir" susurro muy bajo

Dio un largo suspiro y volteó hacia el lado de Fon, lo primero que observo fue la espalda amplia del menor y apenas podía distinguir el tatuaje del mayor y se quedó mirando como el adulto dormía plácidamente y su corazón solo pudo palpitar con fuerza, dejándolo con más dudas que respuestas hasta que el sueño le venció.

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando y el dormir juntos ya era toda una rutina, una algo incómoda para el de llama cielo desde que tuvo esa noche de insomnio y para el adulto no le causaba ninguna molestia y podía dormir con tranquilidad. Sus entrenamientos habían pasado a un poco de relajación y algunos movimientos de Tai-Chi que le costaban un poco de coordinar al castaño, a veces después de entrenar admiraban un poco el paisaje del lugar para después volver a casa cenar, bañarse todavía por separado y dormir.

El tiempo pasaba rápido y hacia dos semanas que el moreno vivía en la residencia Sawada, en su rutina después de dejar a Tsuna en la secundaria regresaba y ayudaba en la casa o jugaba con los niños y se ejercitaban un poco, estando felices los niños por el tiempo que les dedicaba y Nana también porque le permitía ir al centro a comprar cosas o un buen merecido rato a solas.

Los dos jóvenes guardianes de la tormenta y la lluvia sentían un poco de culpa por dejar tanto tiempo a Tsuna, así que suspendiendo por cuenta propia las actividades de sus clubs esa tarde se dedicarían a pasar un buen rato con su amigo y sería una sorpresa.

El joven capo se despidió como los días anteriores de sus amigos dentro del salón y ellos fingieron despedirle alegremente, pues le alcanzarían una vez que estuviera fuera del edifico. Con calma recorrió todo el camino de salida sin saber que estaba siendo seguido sutilmente por sus guardianes, al salir del colegio puedo ver la figura de Fon que no portaba su típica ropa oriental, en cambio usaba unos vaqueros, una camisa tipo polo color rojo y de calzado unos tenis deportivos color negro.

"¡Fon!" observando lo bien que le sentaban las ropas occidentales

"Volvemos a casa" pidió con su tono calmo de voz

Antes de pudiera contestarle se escuchó un gran estruendo solo para ver como salían a toda velocidad Gokudera junto con Yamamoto listos para un combate.

"¡Juudaime!" grito el peliplata con alivio

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun" saludo preguntándose qué había sucedido y cortándole su autoproclamada mano derecha la oportunidad de preguntar algo

"Oye tú, a donde llevas a Juudaime" señalando a Fon

El castaño se reprendió a sí mismo, como pudo olvidarse de explicarle a ellos la situación actual donde el hombre chino tenía un papel protagónico, con esto sin duda tendría que explicar algunas cosas.

"Ni Hao, Gokudera Hayato-kun y Yamamoto Takeshi-kun" saludo cortés

"¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?" preguntó el beisbolista pues se le hacía familiar, pero decidió catalogarlo como un desconocido

"Etto, chicos" el más pequeño hablo

"Juudaime atrás de nosotros, lo protegeremos" se puso a la defensiva el de mirada verde acercándose más a su querido jefe "te metiste con la persona equivocada" siendo apoyado con la mirada por su otro amigo

Definitivamente, sino hacía algo habría una pelea y lo que menos deseaba era que apareciera Hibari con sus tonfas y los machacara hasta la muerte.

"¡Chicos!" captando por completo su intención "Él es Fon"

Ambos adolescentes miraron incrédulos al castaño, como ese adulto podía ser él bebe que cuidaba el pacificador de la tormenta, si bien la maldición fue removida no podían crecer tanto en tan poco tiempo.

"Juudaime no se deje engañar" refuto el experto en bombas

"Gokudera-kun no seas grosero" lo regaño levemente "Me consta que es Fon" su mirada llena de determinación y confianza fue suficiente para creerle al fin

"Si él es Fon, ¿Qué paso con el chiquitín?" dijo Yamamoto

"Pues, Reborn volvió a Italia y Fon se quedó en su lugar como mi tutor" explico brevemente

Con el escándalo que habían armado, no tardó en aparecer Kusakabe y Hibari dispuesto a terminar todo a golpes.

"Herbívoro, ¿Qué es todo esto?" pregunto sacando una tonfa

"Hiieee~ Hibari-san ya nos íbamos" haciendo una leve reverencia en forma de disculpa

"Hola Kyouya-kun" saludo el chino

"Tú" dando una sonrisa que pedía una pelea "vamos a pelear" atacando al mayor deteniendo con su pierna izquierda el impacto

"Lo siento Kyouya-kun, lo dejaremos para la próxima" de un movimiento rápido le quito la tonfa logrando enfadarlo y le entrego el arma a Kusakabe "nos vemos"

Rápidamente Tsuna opto porque todos se fueran, no era habitual que su guardián de la nube les dejara ir sin un golpe. Aunque al verlos enfrentarse noto un gran parecido físico en los dos, preguntándose si de casualidad eran familia o algo por el estilo.

"Juudaime" sacando de sus pensamientos al castaño

"Siento no haberles explicado todo" percatándose que ya habían llegado a casa

"No te preocupes Tsuna, lo bueno es que no hay ningún peligro"

"Es mejor pasar y les explicare todo" accediendo y los cuatro subieron al cuarto del castaño

Montaron la pequeña mesa de centro y tomaron asiento alrededor de ella y el joven Sawada explico de mejor manera el motivo de la presencia de Fon y su forma adulta, dejando en claro que todos habían tomado su apariencia de adultos. Entendiendo sus guardianes de que por esa razón no habían visto al pequeño hitman en todo ese tiempo y posiblemente una de las causas porque el más bajo estaba entre preocupado y relajado.

"Entonces todos los Arcobaleno recobraron su forma adulta" aseguro Hayato

"Así es" corroboro el mayor "el efecto ya es permanente y de ahora en adelante envejeceremos como cualquier persona"

"Ya veo" dijo Takeshi "es bueno que ya puedan tener su vida normal"

"Aprovechando Décimo porque no hacemos la tarea" acercándose a su jefe buscando estar más cerca

"Si quieres Gokudera-kun" no podía negarse

"Entonces empecemos con matemáticas" haciendo una cara de desagrado el guardián de lluvia "a ti no te ayudare"

"Hahahaha, siempre tan bromista" esperando entender sus explicaciones

"En ese caso yo les traeré unos bocadillos" dijo el azabache "así podrán estudiar" dejando el cuarto y a homónimo en tipo de llama feliz porque no le quería tan cerca de su jefe

"Gracias Fon" la suave voz del castaño le despidió

"Décimo" llamando su atención "veo que ya puede resolver los problemas" felicito el de cabellos plata

"Si ya no es tan difícil"

"Le dije que mi método de enseñanza era infalible" estaba orgulloso de su manera de enseñar y prefirió omitir decirle que fue gracias al hombre de trenza que había aprendido, eso le podría romper el corazón a su amigo

"Entonces enséñame Tsuna" aceptando de inmediato "Casi nunca le entiendo a Gokudera" riendo como siempre

"Es que tu mente no es tan brillante como la del Décimo" listo para zarandearlo abrieron la puerta evitando aquello

"Les traigo jugo y unas galletas con atún" dejándolas en la mesa

"¿No te quedas Fon-san?" preguntó el de ojos cafés

"No, les dejaré" ya había observado bien la relación de esos tres "estaré con los niños" despidiéndose

"Al fin se fue" dijo el italiano

"Gokudera-kun" le reprendió Tsuna "Se más amable con él, como con Reborn"

"Pero Décimo, Reborn-san es Reborn-san" suspirando resignado el dueño de Natsu por un pronto cambio de actitud de su amigo

"Bien terminemos esto" de cualquier forma tenían que hacer la tarea

Entre gritos de Hayato y las risas del beisbolista pudieron terminar la tarea adecuadamente, fue algo agotador para el pequeño cielo, por lo que ambos chicos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas para irse a casa y antes de despedirse de la madre de Tsuna, ella les invito a que se quedaran a cenar, un par de bocas más no hacía gran diferencia.

"Nos quedamos a cenar" dijo sonriente el dueño de Uri

"Perfecto, Tsuna ayuda con la mesa" colocando el menor dos manteles más y sus respectivos pares de palillos siendo una cena tradicional japonesa con pescado, sopa miso y arroz, donde Lambo no dudo en comer tres tazones del cereal pues alegaba estar en crecimiento

" _Ahoushi_ no comas tanto" le reprendió el guardián de la tormenta

"Estoy creciendo _Bakadera_ " enseñándole la lengua "Mamma quiero postre" haciendo rabiar al joven pianista que no podía pegarle

"Hai, hai" ese día habría uvas de postre para alegría del niño

"Uvas" festejando Lambo y queriendo robar unas cuantas de quien pudiera

"Lambo, confórmate con tu ración" le pidió Tsuna

"Pero a Lambo-san le gustan mucho" haciendo un puchero y tomando unas uvas del niño castaño

"Tsuna-nii mis uvas" dándole sus uvas al pequeño niño de los rankings

"Si te comes todas dejarás a los demás sin probarlas" le dijo Fon

"Está bien" devolviéndole un pequeño racimo de uvas a Fuuta

"Gracias Lambo" le dijo el otro niño partiendo el racimo a la mitad

"Gracias Futa-kun" comiendo las pequeñas frutas

Sin duda una cena más animada de lo normal, agradecieron a la madre de Tsuna las atenciones y ambos guardianes se fueron a casa, dejando al fin en calma la residencia Sawada donde los niños ya estarían tomando su baño y después de ello a dormir.

"Tienes buenos amigos Tsuna" le dijo el moreno

"Si, lo son" escandalosos pero muy bueno amigos "¿Fon?"

"Dime Tsuna" estaba seguro que le preguntaría algo por los gestos en su rostro

"¿Eres familiar de Hibari-san?" no esperaba esa pregunta "Hoy que los pude ver juntos, se parecen mucho"

"Ohh, eso" bueno el parecido físico era una realidad "Es un secreto" sin negar ni aceptar nada, pero el castaño podía apostar que si tenían algún nexo familiar

"Siento haber preguntado" quizá no debió hacerlo

"No te preocupes por eso" era normal que con el tiempo se hubiera dado cuenta "¿algo más?"

"Etto… luces bien con esa ropa" dijo tratando de ocultar un pequeño sonrojo "no te lo pude decir por todo lo que pasó"

"Gracias, Nana-san me recomendó usar esto" más bien le obligo pues sus qipaos y pantalones se habían ido a la lavadora "No estoy muy acostumbrado a este tipo de ropa y no suelo usarla"

"Deberías hacerlo más seguido" dejo salir de sus labios inconscientemente

"Puedo intentarlo porque te gusta como luzco" haciendo enrojecer más las mejillas del adolescente 'luces tan adorable' pensó al verle

"Ehh… y-yo…" ahora no sabía hilar las palabras "¡Si, el entrenamiento!" intento cambiar de tema

"Ya es tarde y de vez en cuando no está mal un descanso" ver al castaño confundido y avergonzado le gustaba bastante

"Vale, entonces me adelanto y tomare el baño" era su ruta de escape y seguro los niños ya habrían terminado

Entro a la bañera preguntándose qué rayos le pasaba, estaba actuando fuera de lo normal con el azabache, lo mejor para su salud mental era no preocuparse mucho por ello y se relajaría, eso y una bueno noche de sueño debía de hacer la diferencia. En cuanto salió entro Fon con el pequeño Lichi, a su camarada le gustaba tomar baños de vez en cuando, tomando también un relajante baño, aunque por la hora tendría que ayudarse de la secadora para dejar su cabello lo más seco posible.

"¿Tsuna?" le llamo al entrar a su habitación viéndolo ya recostado en la cama

"Sigo despierto, no te preocupes" viendo las largas hebras color ébano del mayor "Tu cabello"

"Oh… esta noche me lo dejaré suelto" haciendo sus cabellos hacia atrás

"Entonces, déjame cepillarlo" pidió tomando el cepillo que traía el mayor en la mano

"Tu cabello es más largo de lo que pensé" el largo le cubría un poco más de media espalda peinando los lacios mechones "ya está listo"

"Bien, a dormir" su camarada opto por dormir esa noche en la barrera de almohadas, esperaba no lo aplastara más tarde el castaño

Apagaron la luz y el más joven no tardo en quedarse dormido, había tenido un día bastante ajetreado para la nueva rutina que estaba adoptando y el de mirada ónix no podía conciliar el sueño, algo muy inusual en él por la forma de vida que le gustaba llevar. Dejo salir un suspiro por causa de su insomnio, opto por ladear su rostro para contemplar el rostro durmiente del joven Sawada que se encontraba tan tranquilo y no pudo esbozar una sonrisa.

'¿Cuál es tu encanto Tsuna?' se preguntó en su mente

Era un chico bastante peculiar, ya sea como un adolescente 'normal' o como el futuro heredero de una de las mafias más poderosas del mundo, sin duda tenía un encanto natural. Se dio cuenta de ello con facilidad pues se percató de que no le era indiferente a sus guardianes de la niebla y de la nube, tanto que podía aventurarse a decir que le apreciaban demasiado, le tenían un cariño que oscilaba entre la amistad y lo posesivo, quizá un poco romántico, aunque eso último no lo aseguraba.

Quiso reír por lo que pensaba, preguntándose si algún día le dirían claramente al castaño sus intenciones, aunque eso le provocaba un poco de incomodidad y era porque el pequeño capo en esos pocos días había terminado de cautivar su corazón, ya que en la prueba de los Arcobaleno comenzó a llamar su atención y poco a poco creció un cariño inconsciente hacia él y pudo darse cuenta del cambio de sus sentimientos hace pocos días.

Estaba pensando demasiado, no era esa su forma de ser; dejaría que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Aun así, le causaba una alegría anticipada el saber que podía ser correspondido por el colegial; con ese último pensamiento quiso dejarlo por la paz para poder conciliar el sueño y descansar un poco, más no conto que cuando el sueño lo venciera ambos buscarían inconscientemente el calor del otro para terminar en un abrazo donde se quedó acunado Lichi, de tal manera que los dos sumidos bajo los encantos de Morfeo disfrutaban del calor que brindaban el uno al otro.

El amanecer llego despertando a Tsuna con unos ligeros rayos de sol, estaba en una posición bastante cómoda y cálida, pero noto un brazo sobre él y giro su cabeza para ver el rostro durmiente de Fon y tenía un rostro tranquilo y unos mechones de cabello que aparto con delicadeza.

"¿T-Tsuna?" dijo adormilado Fon al sentir un ligero cosquilleo en su rostro

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Ya se percibe el naciente amor de Fon por nuestro Tsu-chan, así que el el romance no se dará pronto va a ser poco a poco pero tendrásn momentos dulces que casi les dará diabetes XD, asi que no desesperen que el amor florecera entre estos dos._

 _Estoy pensando manejar las actus mensual o bimestral, todo estos dependera de mis tiempos libres para escribir puesto que trabajo y a veces llego muerta, además de mis actividades como simple mortal, sin olvidar que mis fics o la mayoría pasan por revisión con mi BETA y honestamente esta vez le di muy tarde mis fics a revisar y la actu demoro más._

 _Y aprovecho la ocasión para saber cuantas son fans de Yuri on Ice y las crack-pairing (amo al Vikturi pero mi placer culposo son las shipps raras), porque vengo a promocionar mi fic Champagne Kisses que es un fic ChrisYuuri/ErosCouple por si les gusta vayan a darle una leída._

* * *

 **.**

 **Review Time**

 **.**

 **AdictaMoon:** Lo sé como muchas saben mi OTP es el R27 pero el F27 tiene algo que tambén me encanta y en este momengo la poncría como mi segunda OTP, espero que te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos.

* * *

 _ **Ya saben que un review no cuesta más que un click y me animan a seguir**_

* * *

 _ **Nos leemos pronto**_

 _ **Ciao Ciao**_


	4. Broken Heart

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Amano Akira-sensei, solo dejo fluir mi imaginación.

* * *

 **N/A:** Antes que nada, lamento la tardanza y si ven alguna falla ortográfica es porque este capi no fue veteado.

Disfruten la lectura

* * *

 **Raining Spell for Love**

Capítulo 3

Broken Heart

*.*.*.*.*

* * *

 _El amanecer llego despertando a Tsuna con unos ligeros rayos de sol, estaba en una posición bastante cómoda y cálida, pero noto un brazo sobre él y giro su cabeza para ver el rostro durmiente de Fon y tenía un rostro tranquilo y unos mechones de cabello que aparto con delicadeza._

" _¿T-Tsuna?" dijo adormilado Fon al sentir un ligero cosquilleo en su rostro_

* * *

El moreno estaba despertando y no sabía qué hacer, podía moverse y cambiar de posición o esperar a que el otro por fin despertara y se levantara. Mientras estaba en su caos mental el pequeño monito paseaba en la cama y el moreno pestañeo un par de veces para ver el sonrojado y nervioso rostro del colegial.

" _Zǎo shàng hǎo_ [buenos días] Tsuna" sin mover un ápice su brazo

"O-ohayo" su rostro competía con un tomate

"Lo siento, debe ser incómodo para ti" retirando su brazo del cuerpo del castaño

"Solo es raro" quitando su brazo "Tengo que arreglarme para ir al colegio" yendo corriendo a lavarse la cara

El adolescente se lavó el rostro y se arregló el cabello dispuesto a volver a su rutina normal calmaría el palpitar de su corazón, cuando regreso a su habitación el azabache no estaba y se puso su uniforme listo para ir a desayunar. Al bajar encontró a Fon con su tradicional qipao esperando a que llegará pues los niños ya habían empezado a comer, en cuanto se sentó y agradeció los alimentos ambos empezaron a degustar el desayuno.

Al salir de casa se llevó la sorpresa de que no sólo le esperaba Hayato y Takeshi, sino también Chrome para poder ir al colegio, por lo cual los cinco se pusieron en marcha al instituto y como siempre Fon se despedía antes de llegar.

"¿Por qué pasaste por mi Chrome-chan?" pregunto el de ojos avellana

"Mukuro-sama me pidió que estuviera más al pendiente de Boss" no era difícil creer que algo sabía sobre la ausencia de Reborn

"Siguen sin conseguir casa" pregunto el espadachín

"Buscan algo que este en Namimori" pues la guarida de Kokuyo estaba algo retirada si pensaba en estar cerca de su _cielo_

"Ojalá encuentren algo pronto" todos ellos se merecían un hogar de verdad

"Gracias por preocuparte _Boss_ " besándole su mejilla como agradecimiento y sonrojándose un poco

"Mujer no lo beses" reclamo el guardián de la tormenta

"Maaa Gokudera, es para decir gracias" asintiendo la chica

En el salón de clases tomaron sus lugares para comenzar las clases, el día estuvo más animado porque las chicas tuvieron clase de cocina y a los jóvenes les tocaba probar el resultado de lo que eran unos muffins de chocolate y vainilla. Al joven capo y sus amigos les toco probar los de Chrome y Kyoko, Hana había reservado los suyos para alguien especial.

Sin alguna novedad el día de clases fue normal y los chicos tuvieron que re-incorporarse a sus clubs dejando que el castaño regresara a casa en compañía de la de cabello morado y su nuevo tutor.

" _Boss_ , aquí está bien" podía llegar a casa de Haru sin problema

"No quieres que te acompañe, Chrome-chan" negando la chica "Okay, nos vemos mañana" despidiéndose ambos y seguir cada quien su camino

"¿Te preocupas por ella?"

"Si, es la protegida de Mukuro y también mi amiga y guardiana" haciendo un silencio algo prolongado "ella no tiene muchos de sus órganos internos, gracias a las ilusiones reales puede suplirlos y por eso está con nosotros" estaba seguro que cuando tomara el poder de Vongola una de sus prioridades sería la unidad médica y poder darle un mejor estilo de vida a la chica

"Lo que sea que te propongas para beneficiarla, lo lograras" dándole su apoyo sin saber todo el plan que cruzaba por esa mente

"Lo haré" deseaba lo mejor para su _famiglia_

Y como un buen habito ya creado hizo su tarea y después a entrenar con Fon más posiciones de _Tai-Chi_ que le ayudaría para comenzar de verdad con las clases de artes marciales. No pensaba en convertirse en un maestro de varios tipos, pero quería la menos dominar lo básico y estar preparado para cualquier situación. De regreso a cada ambos iban callados, al moreno le gustaba la tranquilidad, el silencio; pero sabía que Tsuna no sabía cómo abordar el incidente de la mañana y decidió que lo mejor era que él comenzara a hablar.

"Tsuna, por lo de la mañana no tienes por qué preocuparte" le sonrió con dulzura "ambos nos movimos dormidos"

"Pero fue algo… vergonzoso" tornándose un poco rojo su rostro

"Puede ser" riendo levemente "Si te molesta buscare otro lugar para dormir"

"No, no es eso" le daba pena despertar con alguien tan atractivo "es raro, somos hombres"

"No te preocupes por ello, que te he dicho de relajarte" una parte de ello era aceptar todo lo que pasaba en su vida

"Está bien, seguiremos compartiremos la cama" dijo con el rostro demasiado rojo, brillaba tanto como un foquito de navidad

"Bien, volvamos a casa"

En cuanto llegaron a casa, cenaron la porción que les había dejado Nana pues habían avisado que llegarían más tarde de lo habitual, después de eso el baño por separado y a dormir juntos. Tsuna no quería quitar las almohadas a pesar de que quizá ya dormido le importara poco y buscara el calor del otro.

'Tsuna, quédate en tu mitad' pidió al hablarse a sí mismo

"Buenas noches Fon" volteándose a la pared y tratar de descubrir los misterios que había en ella

"Hasta mañana" dándole la espalda y dormir en compañía de Lichi

La noche transcurrió tranquila hasta que cierto adolescente se pasó por el arco del triunfo la muralla de almohadas para dejar caer su brazo en el cuerpo ajeno, siendo recibido por la mano de otro y seguir durmiendo. Afortunadamente Fon despertó primero observando que al menos no despertaron como ayer, retiro con cuidado uno de los brazos de Tsuna y quito las almohadas, lo dejaría dormir unos minutos más y se daría el gusto de mirar ese rostro durmiente.

* * *

Los días se convirtieron en semanas de modo que ya tenía dos meses viviendo con Fon, teniéndolo por las noches en su cama, a lo cual ya se había acostumbrado y por fin había dejado de utilizar su barrera esponjosa. Se dio cuenta que no era tan malo abrazar o ser abrazado para dormir, al contrario, dormía más tranquilo. En cuanto la opinión del chino se dejaba llevar por la corriente tomando todo lo bueno y desechando todo lo malo como era habitual en él, por lo que siempre pasaba por alto los ataques de celos del nombrado _smoking bomb_ , no le veía sentido enfrascarse en una pelea sin sentido donde el de ojos miel haría que su guardián se tranquilizara y dejara de pelear.

En las habilidades marciales del joven castaño ya estaba aprendiendo lo básico en técnicas de defensa y ataque a consideración del azabache le sería más fácil aprender kung-fu que alguna otra arte marcial como el karate, el tae kwon do o incluso el kenpo. Con el progreso que estaba teniendo el menor ya le dejaría practicar con el _Wooden Dummy*_ para fortalecer primero los ataques y defensa con brazos, ya después podría incluir las piernas al ejercicio.

* * *

En Italia el mejor sicario del mundo se encontraba de nuevo en su medio natural, acatando órdenes del Noveno y eliminando gente indeseable para los Vongola y alguno que otro obstáculo para la generación venidera. Su último trabajo le había tomado casi un mes pues se tuvo que infiltrar en una familia enemiga que no solo planeaba atacarlos sino también el hacer fraude con unas negociaciones y dejarles como culpables de la trata de blancas que ellos hacían. Eliminando el moreno a las cabezas más importantes y por supuesto al jefe, dejándoles pistas a la policía italiana para rescatar a niñas y adolescentes del sudeste asiático y capturar a algunos peones.

Al regresar de la misión Timoteo pidió hablar con él en cuanto llegara y al ser divisado primero por Coyote le dio el recado de su jefe, este con algo de prisa y tratando de lucir lo más presentable se dirigió a la oficina principal.

" _Nono_ en cuanto me entere vine para acá" haciendo una leve reverencia

"Reborn no te preocupes por formalidades" como subordinado era muy atento "¿Cuándo volverás a Namimori?"

"Como debe de saber deje a alguien calificado para cubrir mi ausencia" acaso el anciano pensaba ordenarle volver "Creo que un cambio de aires le vendrá bien a Tsuna"

"Es cierto, ha crecido en muchos aspectos" aunque faltaba pulirlo un poco más para que fuera todo un jefe "Entonces seguirás bajo mis órdenes directas y cuando creas pertinente regresa con él"

"Así se hará _Nono_ " aceptando la encomienda "daré mi reporte de la misión más tarde, todo salió perfecto"

"Es buena noticia" quería dejarle el camino lo más libre al japonés cuando tomara el liderazgo de la _famiglia_ "Puedes irte a descansar y avisaron que más tarde tendrías un invitado"

"¿Un invitado?" definitivamente no era ninguno de sus pupilos pues no sabían su ubicación actual "En ese caso me retiro"

Quien sería la persona que vendría a verle, lo mejor sería comer algo y darse un largo baño; quizá invertiría ese orden sentía que olía a sangre. Llegando a su dormitorio donde gozaba de todos los servicios opto por llamar a una mucama y pedirle algo de comer, así como de llevar sus ropas a la tintorería mientras se daba una ducha, accediendo la mujer al pedido. Ataviado de un traje limpio en color café oscuro y dispuesto a empezar a comer, tocaron la puerta y dio el permiso para que entrara.

"¿Cómo has estado? Kora" esa era su flamante visita

"Me dijeron que venias a verme" aunque no sabía que era el exactamente

"Si, de hecho, vine a ver al Noveno también" preguntándose el motivo de su visita

"¿A qué debo el honor?" empezando a disfrutar sus alimentos

"Vengo a invitarte a mi boda con Lal, kora" no esperaba eso, al menos no tan rápido "no queremos desperdiciar más el tiempo" ya que tenían una segunda oportunidad la aprovecharían y sería esposos en un mes

"Felicidades" no se le ocurría que más decir "¿Y dónde será?"

"Lo hemos pensado y será en Toscana" a pedido de su prometida "haremos la celebración religiosa y una gran fiesta, kora"

"Estaré ahí, quieres que sea el padrino" sabía que le pediría el favor

"De anillos, kora" sonriendo felizmente "¿podrás o tu cuenta bancaria está en ceros?" molesto un poco

"Mi cuenta bancaria tiene el doble de la tuya" sonriendo autosuficiente "te ayudaré en lo que pueda" seguramente el Noveno le daría el permiso

"Cambiando de tema, creí que seguías con Tsuna" fue raro saber que se encontraba en Italia

"Quería retomar los viejos tiempos" contesto tomando un poco de vino "Dejé a Fon con dame-Tsuna"

"Con razón estás tan tranquilo, kora" el chino siempre había sido una persona de confianza

"Necesitaba un respiro" más bien el y los sentimientos que le empezaba a causar

"En ese caso, acompáñame a Japón a entregar las invitaciones" pidió con una sonrisa extraña

"No" haciendo una cara de fastidio "puedes ir solo, ya sabes donde viven todos"

"Anda, acompáñame" pegándole con la invitación de la boda que le correspondía "Si no vendré todos los días hasta que digas que sí" y era capaz de cumplirlo

"Está bien" tomando el sobre blanco con su nombre "Como tu boda es un mes y me supongo que ya hicieron la fiesta de compromiso, debemos estar en unos días en Japón"

"Hubieras ido, fue en la CEDEF, kora" era lo más cercano que tenían a una familia "Además Iemitsu dijo que entregaría a Lal"

"Supongo que quiere saber que se siente" con Tsuna no tendría ese privilegio "Me haré cargo de todo para estar con los chicos el sábado"

"Perfecto, te veo en el aeropuerto" optando por irse de inmediato, no quería que cambiara de opinión

"Idiota" con solo verlo podría decir que estaba completamente enamorado y correspondido

* * *

Con el permiso de Noveno y dejando claro que necesitaba unos días de descanso iba de regreso a Japón en compañía del rubio para entregar unas cuantas invitaciones de boda, además tenía la consigna de hacer ese evento social uno de los primeros a los que Tsuna debía asistir como Decimo Vongola.

En cuanto pisaron suelo nipón el soldado estaba con la urgencia de llegar para darles a conocer a todos, la buena noticia. Pero fue detenido por el moreno, alegando que al ser de noche era mejor quedarse en un hotel y que mañana tendrían todo el día para hacerlo.

Al ser sábado Fon y el joven capo fueron a trotar un poco por la mañana, ese día iban a descansar las artes marciales, pero había que suplir ese ejercicio; después de dar unas vueltas al parque y regresar con algo de sed, ambos se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

"Ciao Tsuna" saludo un hombre de fedora

"Es bueno verles, kora"

"¡Colonello!" exclamo el castaño preguntándose quién era el otro hombre que se le hacía familiar "tú estabas en la batalla de los Arcobaleno" señalándolo a la vez que este se quitaba el sombrero y pudo admirar esas patillas rizadas "Re-Reborn"

"Siempre tan lento Dame-Tsuna" su voz ya no era la de un bebe "Solo estamos de visita" no quería que se hiciera ilusiones de que volvía

"¿Cuántos días se quedarán?" pregunto emocionado

"A lo mucho hasta mañana" respondió el sicario

"No seas amargado, kora" tomando su fedora "podemos quedarnos unos días y hacer algo de turismo" deseaba llevarle algo lindo a su prometida

"Si quieres quedarte hazlo, yo si tengo trabajo que hacer"

"¿Y a qué debemos la visita?" pregunto el chino

"La verdad…" el soldado no sabía cómo decirlo "Me voy a casar, kora"

"Felicidades" festejaron los otros dos

"Me casó con mi linda Lal y he traído las invitaciones" extendiendo una invitación para Tsuna que incluía a su madre y los niños y una para el experto en artes marciales

"Y no puedes decir que no" amenazando el dueño de Leon

"Vale, iré" no pensaba negarse de cualquier manera "estoy muy feliz por ustedes" abrazando al de ojos azules

"Gracias Tsuna, no lo hubiéramos logrado sin ti" el joven hizo mucho en la última batalla "Etto Reborn" quería darle un abrazo para saber que todo era real y antes de que lo hiciera fue pateado para terminar estrellado en la pared

"Mooou Reborn" la patada se había sentido más fuerte de lo normal quizá por el cambio a adulto "no tenías que hacerlo"

"Que te he dicho sobre estar siempre alerta" estirando sus brazos "Andando Colonello, no tenemos todo el día"

"Claro y no me esperes está noche me quedare con Ryohei y Kyoko, kora"

"Da igual" él pensaba volver al hotel

Ambos italianos se fueron dejando a un adolorido Tsuna y un azabache algo molesto, tenían que entregar invitaciones a todos los guardianes, a Hana y Haru; además entregar algunas no sería tarea fácil pues haría que aceptaran la invitación y confirmaran su asistencia a la boda.

"Tsuna, ¿estás bien?" asintiendo el más joven

"No te preocupes Fon, siempre es así" dijo con algo de desilusión "ya me he acostumbrado" sobando su vientre con la mano izquierda

"Subamos a tu recamara y te revisaré" accediendo el muchacho, dejando la invitación en el recibidor para que su madre al viera

Al llegar a la habitación se sentó en la cama, pero se negó a ser revisado aludiendo a que Reborn siempre era brusco con él y de alguna manera estaba acostumbrado a sus -muestras de cariño- tan violentas.

"Solo quiero ver que no tengas alguna lesión grave" tocando sus costados por encima de la playera

"Hiiii" podía sentir a través de la tela las manos frías y grandes del mayor recorrerle hasta su estómago

"Duele" deteniéndose

"Tus manos están frías" dijo avergonzado

"Lo siento, aguanta un poco más" terminando de revisarle estando casi seguro que solo le quedaría un gran moretón en su costado derecho, lo cual podría corroborar a la hora del baño

"¿Todo bien?" recibiendo un si como respuesta

"Me gustaría ponerte algún un ungüento para el dolor y para que no se te amorate mucho" yendo a su parte del closet para sacar un pequeño tarro blanco "¿Puedo?" asintiendo el muchacho y levantándose la playera "Se siente algo pegajoso" aplicando la crema en al área

"Gracias Fon" le gustaba como el mayor se preocupaba por el

"Reborn es demasiado tosco" dijo con un toque de enfado "Así es el, pero al menos como tu tutor debiera de tenerte más consideración" riendo el más joven

"Si lo hiciera no sería Reborn" imaginarlo era tan extraño "es su manera de educarnos" hablando por Dino también

"Descansa un rato, iré al dojo" necesitaba tranquilizarse un poco

"¿Dojo?"

"Olvidé decirte que conseguí un trabajo en un pequeño dojo a las afueras de Namimori" explico "paso un tiempo con los niños en casa y después voy al dojo a entrenar a algunas personas"

"Entonces te acompaño"

"Pero te aburrirás de verme" aclarando que no habría nadie más "Vamos" no podía negarle nada ese chico

Después de una larga caminata para llegar al dojo, el cual no conocía Tsuna pues no estaba en las rutas que él ocupaba, fueron recibidos por el dueño que ya era un hombre de avanzada edad. Agradeciendo de nueva cuenta al moreno su estancia como profesor, pues su hijo que era el próximo heredero estaba terminando sus estudios en Tokio, el anciano esperaba que se quedara como instructor, aunque regresara su hijo.

"Les dejo entrenar" cerrando la puerta que llevaba hacia su casa "cuando terminen cierra todo Fon-kun"

"Claro que si Hakuda-san"

Sin tardar demasiado y calentar un poco Fon comenzó con los movimientos básicos que estaba aprendiendo el adolescente para después pasar a secuencias de ataque y defensa con piernas y brazos a una velocidad sorprendente. El menor estaba asombrado, tan ensimismados estaban que cuando vieron el reloj ya era tarde, y estaba bastante oscuro eso indicaba que era tiempo de irse.

"Pensé que era más tarde" dijo Tsuna al comprobar que eran alrededor de las cinco

"El cielo se ha nublado, parece que lloverá" debían apresurar el paso para llegar a casa antes de que lloviznara

Al notar que ningún taxi pasaba por ahí, decidieron emprender carrera hacia la casa donde definitivamente estarían con un clima acogedor y no con una fría ventisca y unas cuantas gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer.

"Espero lleguemos antes de que empeore" dijo Tsuna

"Ya no falta tanto" prácticamente estaban a más de medio camino, pero noto como el más joven se notaba ya cansado, alcanzo a ver la cornisa de un negocio que les serviría de refugio temporal mientras recobraban fuerzas "Paremos aquí un momento" aceptando el más bajo

"Lo siento Fon, no tengo tanta resistencia aún"

"Está bien Tsuna, poco a poco estás alcanzando mi ritmo" sonriéndole el mayor de forma que hizo que algo en su corazón se moviera

Teniendo una breve charla del cómo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo y de le repentina visita de Colonello y Reborn a causa de la boda del primero preguntándose como sería una boda a la italiana y más aun con gente de la mafia. Una vez que recuperaron ambos el aliento, emprendieron su camino de nueva cuenta con una lluvia que comenzaba a arreciar un poco.

Llegaron a casa algo empapados y para sorpresa de ambos el par de italianos estaban en casa, el rubio se veía ligeramente mojado y el de patillas rizadas disfrutaba un delicioso _espresso_ cortesía de su madre y una taza con té verde para el militar.

"¿Dónde andaban?" pregunto Reborn con cierto recelo oculto

"Fuimos a entrenar" respondió el asiático mayor

"Si vamos a un dojo" completo la información el pequeño capo

Al notar tato ruido Nana se asomó viendo que su hijo y el artista marcial ya estaban en casa y completamente empapados, con prisa fue a traer unas toallas para que se secaran y en cuanto estuviera el agua de la ducha lista los mandaría a bañar para evitar un resfrío.

"¿También te atrapo la lluvia Colonello?" pregunto el colegial

"Un poco, estaba cerca de la casa de Yamamoto y honestamente era más rápido volver aquí que al hotel o con Kyoko y Ryohei"

Por alguna razón sentían el ambiente tenso y el joven no quería cuestionar al mayor, pero quería volver a entablar la plática con él y hacerle sentir lo agradecido que estaba por todo lo bueno que le había dado a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces lo metió en dificultades donde por lo regular la mejor opción era pelear

"Reborn…yo…" se fue acercando al mayor que dejo su taza en la mesa de centro "Gracias por todo" sus palabras estaban siendo sinceras desde lo profundo de su corazón

"Hemos pasado por mucho en tan poco" recordando lo horrible que fue cuando llego al futuro y saber que no estaba más "eres alguien muy importante para mí" le tenía el respeto que le tendría a un padre, pero su cariño iba más allá, la palabra amigo se quedaba corta para él y decidió que esta vez si lo abrazaría a pesar de haber sido rechazado en su primer intento del día

Al intentar abrazarlo a como diera lugar y mostrarle todo el afecto que le tenía, quería suponer que el mayor lo evitara o que finalmente se rindiera ante tal muestra de cariño, pero lo que no espero que esta vez le golpeara el rostro y le propinara a la vez un fuerte puñetazo con su mano izquierda que le provoco la falta de aire por la fuerza que concentró para dar el golpe tan certero en su abdomen de nueva cuenta.

"¡Reborn!" el primero en reclamar al sicario fue el blondo "¿En qué diablos estás pensando?" si es que lo hacía

"Tsuna, ¿estás bien?" yendo en su auxilio de inmediato Fon y ayudándolo a levantarse "Esta vez te has pasado de la raya" mirando desafiante al hombre de patillas

"Yo no le pedí muestras de cariño, yo solo vine aquí porque tengo que hacerle un digno jefe de la mafia, un Vongola" respondió con frialdad

"De modo que solo es una relación de tutor-estudiante" hablo con la voz dolorida el castaño tratando de enderezarse

"En efecto" una parte dentro de él quería morderse la lengua por todo lo dicho "no deberías ser tan abierto con tus sentimientos, eso es un defecto para un mafioso"

"Yo nunca quise ser un mafioso" le reclamo con los ojos llorosos "fue por ti que estoy aquí y también por ti cuento con tan buenos amigos y no me siento el dame-Tsuna de siempre" ahora por su rostro surcaban gotas de agua salada "no pienso volverme en alguien frío y cruel como tú, ¡Te odio Reborn!" saliendo corriendo de la casa dejando su mano reposar en su abdomen lastimado y dejando que le cayera una lluvia que más bien parecía un tifón

"Yo iré por el" aventando las toallas yendo por -su- pupilo

"Maldición Reborn, no tenías que ser tan duro con el chico, kora" mientras ambos tomaban asiento "¿Por qué le mentiste?" sabía bien que siempre tenía un vínculo con sus pupilos en especial con Dino y Tsuna

"No es de tu incumbencia" tomándolo del cuello

"Crees que hacerle eso a Tsuna es correcto" le daba rabia que fuera así con alguien que sabía que le quería

"Tiene que hacerse fuerte" era su excusa pues el mundo de la mafia muchas veces era cruel, soltando su agarre del rubio

"Y era correcto romperle el corazón así, que la persona que más admira dentro de este mundo podrido le dé la espalda, kora" estaba a punto de golpearlo

"No tenía opción" dejando con dudas al rubio que lo soltó

"Sabes, me largo al hotel" no quería estar con el porque de verdad le golpearía "más te vale que te disculpes"

Dejando al moreno abatido por el comportamiento que tuvo con su ahora ex-pupilo y lo que más le calo fue saber que lo odiaba sin saber si era verdad o por el calor del momento, su café incluso se había enfriado y había perdido todo gusto por seguir bebiéndolo. Pero era algo que tenía que hacer para olvidar esos sentimientos, pero no esperaba que fuera a doler así.

* * *

Tsunayoshi apenas y podía correr por el dolor en su rostro y abdomen y las lágrimas no dejaban de surcar su rostro y su respiración se dificultaba más por los hipidos que daba a consecuencia de llorar, jamás pensó que su espartano tutor fuera así de frío y que le fuera tan indiferente cuando para él había sido una luz que lo había sacado de un bucle donde solo lograba considerar como alguien inútil y mediocre en la vida. Pensándolo bien eso le dolía más que el ultimo par de golpes que había recibido del moreno y solo aumento su llanto, trato de divisar algo en su camino y la lluvia le impedía ver con claridad, con ayuda de su intuición dio con un techo de lona de lo que parecía pertenecer a una pequeña tienda y apenas resguardándose un poco, se acomodó en cuclillas abrazándose a si mismo y dejando salir a borbotones sus lágrimas.

Mientras tanto Fon se dejó guiar por su instinto para lograr dar con el menor, estaba un poco habituado a este tipo de clima, mas no negaba la dificultad que tenía que salir con una lluvia torrencial como la de esos momentos. Mirando a su alrededor buscando pistas del paradero de su joven alumno dio con una farola que daba luz intermitentemente a la entrada de un pequeño local, divisando un bulto debajo al fin se percató que el adolescente estaba hecho un ovillo. Corrió lo más aprisa que pudo para estar junto a él y se agacho hasta estar a su altura para llamarlo suavemente por su nombre, pero parecía que no le había escuchado.

"Tsuna" intento otra vez mientras colocaba una de sus manos en sus hebras castañas

El estudiante no paraba de lagrimear y eso le partía el corazón al otro asiático que no sabía cómo confortarlo por la situación que había vivido momentos antes. Con cuidado removió algunas gotas de aquel liquido salino provocado por la tristeza.

"¿F-Fon…?" su voz tiritaba de frío

"Si soy yo, anda vamos a buscar refugio" era una mala idea volver a casa y por la dirección del viento era una osadía hacerlo "Vamos al dojo, no creo que les moleste darnos techo por una noche" ofreciendo su mano

"Okay…" acepto dudoso pero el dolor le impidió levantarse de golpe

"Deja te ayudo" colocando un brazo alrededor de su cintura y con la fuerza de ambos lograron ponerse de pie poco a poco

"G-gracias" seguían protegiéndose de la lluvia, aunque no tenía caso ya que estaban demasiado mojados

"¿Puedes moverte?" negando el de mirada miel, todo le dolía y le requería un gran esfuerzo "Te llevaré en mi espalda, puedes subir" asintiendo

Fon se agacho lo suficiente para permitirle a Sawada subir a su espalda sin mucho esfuerzo y sin que presionara mucho su vientre, le preocupaba que tuviera alguna fractura en las costillas.

"Andando" apretando su agarre en los hombros del hombre de mirada ónix

Tardaron un poco más de lo planeado porque no pensaba ir tan aprisa como sabía que podía andar, la salud del joven Vongola era lo primordial. Cuando estuvieron fuera del dojo toco la puerta con fuerza para ser escuchado ya que con la lluvia el resto de los sonidos era aplacados, no tardo en salir el mismo dueño para dejarlos pasar al instante.

"Fon-kun, ¿Qué les ha pasado?" pegunto preocupado

"Hakuda-san, íbamos caminando de regreso cuando la lluvia nos hizo detenernos" explicaba mientras bajaba a Tsuna de su espalda "Buscamos un refugio provisional pero lo lluvia no dejaba de arreciar y nos decidimos por volver, pero no topamos a unos tipos que nos atacaron el primero fue mi joven pupilo que no alcanzo a defenderse"

"Por eso esta así" pensando en cuantos vándalos había sueltos en estos tiempos

"Logré hacerles frente en cuanto tuve oportunidad e hice que huyeran" una mentira no lastimaba a nadie "Nos era más fácil volver para acá" disculpándose por la intromisión

"Esos punks, solo hacen vandalismo, es una pena que la policía no actué porque muchos son menores de edad" dijo molesto el anciano "Fon-kun están en su casa" llamando a una persona del servicio "Arregla una habitación para ambos y lo necesario para curar a este chico" no omitió agregar que tuvieran el baño listo y unas ropas limpias

"Le agradecemos tanto Hakuda-san" haciendo una reverencia

"Andando, a darse un baño y a curar a este pequeño" invitándolos a pasar una vez que se quitaron su calzado

Un hombre de mayor edad que el dueño les indico el camino al baño y donde encontrarían sus ropas, a su vez les dijo como llegar a la habitación de invitados más cercana donde tendría de todo a su disposición para curar al joven.

"Si necesitan algo más hay una campanilla en la habitación y se los llevaremos a la brevedad" agrego el anciano para retirarse

"Gracias por la hospitalidad"

Entraron al baño donde primero le lavo el cabello a Tsuna con cuidado, para seguir con suma cautela su torso y que el dispusiera a terminar, mientras el hacia el mismo proceso. Una vez que sus cuerpos estaban limpios entraron en la enorme tina de madera donde el agua caliente al entrar en contacto con sus todavía fríos cuerpos fue bastante agradable.

"Con cuidado Tsuna" ayudando un poco a que estuviera en una buena posición

El menor no decía nada, lo ventaja era que su llanto se había detenido, pero sus ojos rojos daban muestra de lo mucho que estuvo llorando. Minutos más tarde salieron y se secaron para ponerse unas ropas de algodón como las que daban en los onsen y poder al fin ir a la habitación.

Al entrar notaron que había buena iluminación por las lamparas que tenía y le habían dejado desde algodón y vendas hasta antisépticos para curar al adolescente. Con eso poseía de todo un kit de primeros auxilios para este tipo de lesiones, pero tenía pensado llevar a Tsuna al hospital al día siguiente para descartar alguna fractura.

"Te voy a curar, descúbrete el torso" obedeciendo en el acto el más joven

Efectivamente tenía un moretón enorme en su abdomen y eso que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le propinaron el golpe, con ello confirmaba que una fractura en las costillas era muy factible. Con cuidado fue presionando la herida para sentir la rotura de algún hueso sin éxito alguno solo gano algunos quejidos de dolor de parte del herido, coloco una combinación de bálsamos que le habían dejado para el calmar el dolor y le vendo de manera firme pero que no fuera demasiado apretado. Volvió a vestirse el castaño para darle libre acceso a su rostro donde también su mejilla estaba inflamada y su labio inferior izquierdo un poco abierto.

Le habían dejado un pequeño recipiente con hielo y envolvió algunos en una pequeña toalla para hacer presión en su mejilla adolorida para ayudar a bajar la inflamación, dejándole la tarea de sostener el envoltorio el procedió a colocar antiséptico en su labio haciendo que el menor diera un respingo por el dolor.

"Tranquilo, sé que duele" aplicando un poco más para terminar de limpiar la herida y con una gasa limpia con más antiséptico termino la curación para ponerle una pequeño vendolete "listo"

"Gracias Fon" sus ojos se ponían llorosos otra vez

"Discúlpame, no pensé que Reborn haría algo así" de haberlo sabido él hubiera detenido o recibido aquellos golpes

"No… tienes que dis-disculparte" de alguna manera saber que fue a buscarlo le hacía sentir bien

"Creo que ya paso tiempo suficiente" quitando el envoltorio de la toalla con hielos "es mejor descansar" arreglando un futón para ambos

"¿D-Dormiremos juntos?"

"Si no quieres puedo pedir otra habitación" negando con vehemencia "Vamos a dormir" acomodando a Tsuna para descansar y él se colocó a su lado derecho y apago la luz

El joven Sawada no tardó mucho en dormir, mientras el azabache vigilaba su sueño acariciando sus rebeldes cabellos una y otra vez tratando de darle confort a su corazón que había sido herido por parte de su camarada.

"Tu… n-no… me… dejes… F-Fon…" pedía en sueños el muchacho

"No lo hare, Tsuna" tocando su mejilla suavemente "seguiré a tu lado mientras sea tu deseo" besando su frente con dulzura, sellando un pacto con una muda promesa

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Les dejo este dato curioso para entender un poco más lo que trate de decir._

 _ ***Wooden Dummy:** es un artefacto utilizado en las artes marciales donde se usan brazos y piernas para aumentar las habilidades de combate y hacer el entrenamiento más eficiente y efectivo. Seguramente han visto este artefacto en alguna película es una especie de tronco con muchos brazos en algunos casos giratorios o movibles; si son fans de Jackie Chan lo ha aparecido y ya saben cómo se llama._

 _Si Reborn se pasó de idiota y por lo mismo perderá el amor de Tsuna y Fon estará cada vez más cerca de Tsuna, será que habrá un poco más de romance en el siguiente chap._

 _Les agradezco mucho por las leídas y también por dejar el fic en favoritos, por lo que en esta ocasión no habrá **Review Time** y el agradecimiento será especial para:_

 _ **AdictaMoon** por dejar bellos reviews en especial en el último chap, gracias por darle amor al pairing y he aquí la conti espero que la hayas disfrutado._

* * *

 _Ya saben que un review no cuesta más que un click y a mí me anima a seguir._

* * *

 _Nos leemos pronto_

 _Ciao Ciao_


	5. Rainy Day

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Amano Akira-sensei, solo dejo fluir mi imaginación.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** He vuelto después de un hiatus muy largos, lo sé no tengo perdón, pero lo vida adulta me absorbió mucho en esos meses (entre proyectos, cambios de jefes y mil cosas más). Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen al pendiente de esta historia y sobre todo por el amor que le dan a este Shipp de Fon x Tsuna._

 _ **Advertencia:** Este capitulo no ha sido beteado, si en algún error ortográfico avísenme para corregirlo._

 _Sin más, disfruten la lectura_

* * *

 **Raining Spell for Love**

Capítulo 4

Rainy Day

*.*.*.*.*

* * *

" _Tu… n-no… me… dejes… F-Fon…" pedía en sueños el muchacho_

" _No lo hare, Tsuna" tocando su mejilla suavemente "seguiré a tu lado mientras sea tu deseo" besando su frente con dulzura, sellando un pacto con una muda promesa_

* * *

Ahora más que nunca tenía el deseo de proteger al castaño, su época de adolescencia estaba muy lejos de ser fácil y normal en comparación con otros chicos de su edad, quería entender el comportamiento del sicario, pero no lograba hacerlo. Porqué negarse a sentir algo más en su corazón, ahora que por fin podían continuar con sus vidas como seres humanos normales, el no dejar entrar a su corazón al joven era tan malo; él no le veía de ese modo, ser querido por alguien como el de ojos miel era una dicha porque era un joven que todo lo hacía con su corazón, simplemente no entendía lo que pasaba en la cabeza del antiguo portador del chupete amarillo.

Percatándose que ahora si el pequeño capo estaba en sueño profundo se retiró de la habitación y se dispuso a hacer una llamada, pidiendo el teléfono prestado. Lo primero que hizo fue comunicarse con Nana para decirle que estaban en el dojo y que estaban bien, dando como motivo de su salida que había ocurrido un problema y tenían que ayudar dentro del mismo, la mujer no pidió más respuestas pues sabía que su hijo estaba en buenas manos. Después llamo a Colonello, sabía su número de celular de memoria, diciéndole que estaban bien y mañana irían al hospital, accediendo el soldado a ayudar en todo lo que pudiera y en disculparse por no defender a Tsuna, preguntándose también lo que tenía en la cabeza el hitman.

Una vez que se quitó ese peso de encima volvió a la habitación y Tsunayoshi estaba sumergido en un plácido sueño, olvidando un poco todo lo que había vivido, dándole descanso a su mente y corazón, la lluvia aún se escuchaba fuerte y entro en el futón para no enfriarse más y abrazar a su pequeño y siendo arrullados por el murmullo de la lluvia para tener una buena noche de descanso.

* * *

Como siempre el primero en despertar fue Fon, escuchando que aún seguía lloviendo, era una melodía mucho más tenue que anoche; cosa que les permitiría partir al hospital y después a casa. Con cuidado quito su agarre de Tsuna para dejarlo dormir un poco más y al acercarse a la puerta de la habitación para abrir fue sorprendido por la esposa del dueño que les llevaba sus ropas limpias y secas anunciándole que en menos de quince minutos tendrían el desayuno, agradeciendo el moreno por las finas atenciones que estaban recibiendo.

"Tsuna… Tsuna" le llamaba dulcemente para despertarlo "Es hora de levantarse" pasando sus dedos índice y corazón por la mejilla sana

"Mmhmm…" respondió más dormido que despierto

"Abre tus ojos" pidió con calma, logrando su objetivo y sus miradas se cruzaron

"¡Fon!" ahora si estaba despierto, pero eso provoco que una punzada de dolor le recorriera el abdomen "Duele…"

"Te ayudare a vestirte" dijo con un tono de voz que el joven no se pudo negar "Vamos a ir al hospital, quiero que te tomen unas radiografías"

"Está bien" cooperando con el mayor para terminar de ser vestido

"Bien, listo" estaba orgulloso de que evito lastimar a su pupilo "Me vestiré" cerrando los ojos el más joven y eso le provoco una pequeña risa

"Hazlo rápido" pidió pues aún le avergonzaban ese tipo de situaciones entre ambos

"Ya puedes mirar" viéndolo con sus ropas de siempre "El desayuno no debe de tardar" en cuanto lo dijo tocaron la puerta para dejar un saludable desayuno estilo japonés

"Itadakimasu~" canturrearon los dos para tomar los alimentos

Cuando terminaron de comer, acomodaron todo en la habitación de forma que todo estuviera ordenado, no querían dar más molestias de las que ya habían dado. Fueron a la sala del dojo donde el anciano los esperaba con un paraguas lo suficientemente grande para cubrir a los dos.

"Fon-kun, me tome la libertad de pedirles un taxi y que los lleve al hospital"

"Muchas gracias, Hakuda-san" agradecieron ambos

"Puedes tomarte la semana libre" entregándole la sombrilla "ese chico te necesita, no lo abandones" dijo solo para el moreno

"No lo haré" prometió del hombre con canas

Ambos salieron del dojo y se cubrieron de la sutil lluvia para entrar al taxi que tenía la indicación de llevarlos al Hospital General de Namimori, el trayecto fue calmado y ninguno pronuncio palabras hasta que llegaron, donde el azabache intento pagar al chofer y este solo respondió que la cuenta estaba saldada. Se habían estacionado en la parte techada del hospital, con lo cual salieron del automóvil sin que ninguno de los dos se mojara

El trayecto al hospital estuvo rodeado de silencio, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna. Pero el rostro del castaño mostraba una infinita tristeza en sus ojos y su semblante era sombrío más allá del dolor que pudiera sentir por las heridas físicas. Una vez que les dejo el chofer en la entrada del hospital el primero en bajar fue el de mirada ónix para abrir el paraguas y ayudar al menor para que saliera del automóvil.

Dentro del nosocomio no dudo en acudir inmediatamente a la ventanilla de urgencias donde dejo los datos de Tsunayoshi y esperaban a ser llamados en la pequeña sala de espera. No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando el nombre completo del pequeño capo fue mencionado por una joven enfermera, pasaron al consultorio asignado donde comenzaron las preguntas del incidente.

Fon mantuvo la misma historia de los vándalos que los atacaron en medio de la lluvia y que por tal motivo tampoco se pudo pedir el auxilio de la policía, el galeno creyó cada una de las palabras dichas por el mayor y de inmediato le hizo una inspección de su torso donde no encontró señales de fractura, pero aun así le mando a realizar unas placas de rayos x.

Después de un rato y teniendo las placas en mano, entraron de nueva cuenta con el doctor que indico que afortunadamente no tenía ninguna fractura o fisura en sus huesos, mando fomentos tibios y un analgésico para el dolor; dejando en claro que era preferente que tuviera vendado el torso en el día y evitara hacer ejercicio, dando un justificante para que en al menos dos semanas no tuviera que presentarse a la clase de educación física.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó al herido una vez que salieron del lugar

"No lo sé" tenía mil sentimientos encontrados, pero estaba seguro de no querer ver al sicario en un buen rato "estoy tan confundido"

"Tomate tu tiempo" abrazando con poca fuerza al menor "estoy aquí para ti" dejando salir el de ojos miel más lagrimas que se empeñaba guardar en su corazón

"N-no… entiendo… siempre, siempre fui… una carga" dijo entre hipidos "pensé que… teníamos… un… lazo"

"Yo tampoco lo entiendo" quería creer los motivos de sus acciones, pero no era justificación de cualquier forma "volvamos a casa" optando por un taxi para que el viaje fuera lo más cómodo posible para el pequeño Vongola

El viaje de regreso a casa hubo un silencio sepulcral, el menor no sabía que decir y estaba más que confundido por las acciones de su ahora ex tutor; juntaba sus manos y jugueteaba con las puntas de sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo mientras crecía en él un sentimiento de incertidumbre. El moreno noto el comportamiento y sin tener una verdadera razón con su mano izquierda cubrió ambas manos para darle seguridad y tranquilidad, objetivo que no tardo en conseguir.

Al entrar a casa fueron recibidos por un efusivo abrazo de Nana, que al notar el mal estado de su hijo hizo el intento de que se fuera de inmediato a su habitación, pedido que cumplió al estar cansado tanto física como mentalmente. Con sumo cuidado fue arropado por su madre mientras Fon solo era un espectador en el marco de la puerta, al terminar la mujer le dio una mirada al mayor tratando de encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba.

"Anoche me aviso Reborn-kun que habían salido al dojo" instando al de mirada ónix en continuar el relato

"Así es, Tsuna olvido unas cosas y decidimos volver por ellas" tenía que decir algo creíble y que no dejara en evidencia al hitman por el momento "al volver, nos topamos con unos vándalos y este fue el resultado"

"Oh Dios" cubriéndose la boca la mujer por el asombro "qué bueno que no paso a mayores"

"En cuanto pude ayude a Tsuna, pero ya lo habían lastimado" haciendo un gesto que mostraba la impotencia de no haber detenido el ataque de su compañero hacia el menor

"Arigato Fon" dejando con algo de sorpresa al chino "por cuidarle, sé que en tus manos está bien mi niño" haciendo un pacto mudo de que seguiría cuidando de el

* * *

Ese día hubo calma en la residencia de los Sawada, los más pequeños trataban de no hacer ningún ruido y dejaron descansar al joven capo, en cuanto a Fon preparaba todas las medicinas y lo necesario para administrarle al castaño. Y del mejor asesino no se sabía nada, había dejado la casa por la mañana y no se sabía si estaba con el soldado rubio o en que parte de Namimori estaba rondando.

* * *

El hombre de patillas rizadas había terminado en el parque sintiendo algo de culpa por lo que sucedió la noche previa con su pupilo si es que todavía le podía llamar de esa manera, estaba inconforme consigo mismo, por una parte, sabía que hizo lo correcto, pero otra le decía que se lamentaría más tarde.

"Al fin te encuentro, kora" dándole un golpe en la cabeza

"Ahh, eres tú" dijo sin ánimo en si voz

"Que forma de recibirme es esa" haciendo un mohín "todavía que me tomo la molestia de saber cómo estas, kora"

"Estoy bien" pero al salir esas palabras de su boca parecía que intentaba convencerse de ellas

"Lo que digas" sentándose en la misma banca "Tsuna está bien, ya hablé con Fon" no pensaba decir más si el otro no preguntaba

"Ya veo, tome una buena decisión al dejarlo a su cuidado"

"Es todo lo que vas a decir, kora" ese comportamiento indiferente lo estaba haciendo rabiar "acaso no te importa Tsuna un poco más"

"No más que cualquier estudiante que he tenido" dejo en claro "espero que ya hayas acabado de entregar tus invitaciones, deseo volver a Italia"

"Si ya terminé" no fue difícil entregar a todos la invitación de su boda "pensaba volver con los Sawada a dar las gracias"

"Yo me voy al aeropuerto" no tenía intenciones de volver a esa casa de momento

"Como quieras, no te arrepientas después" para el moreno eso era impensable "Me voy ya, el día esta nublado y no quiero que me pille la lluvia otra vez"

"Vete" sacando un cigarrillo de su saco y encenderlo "yo pasare al hotel por las cosas" dando una buena calada

* * *

El rubio fue recibido por los niños que insistían que no hiciera ruido para que descansara el adolescente, estando de acuerdo con ellos, busco a Nana a quien le agradeció infinitamente sus atenciones y comentando que quería verla el día de su boda. También buscó con la mirada a Fon, pero no lo localizo por ningún lado en su campo de visión.

"Fon está en la habitación con Tsu-kun" dando como detalle extra que le estaba haciendo la curación

"Gracias" con pasos apresurados llego al cuarto, para ver como el asiático mayor brindaba los cuidados de forma minuciosa "Ciao" saludo sacándolos de su concentración

"¡Colonello!" exclamaron ambos

"Siento mucho esto Tsuna" se disculpó, estaba consciente de que en la mafia podía terminar herido, pero no por cosas tan vanas "Reborn tuvo que ir al hotel por nuestras cosas, pero también lo lamenta, kora" negando el más joven con la cabeza

"Si lo hiciera no sería Reborn, pero gracias" era su forma de disculparse del de ojos azules "Y no estoy tan mal" sonriendo con una pizca de tristeza

"Veo que lo cuidas bien, kora" sonriendo el hombre de trenza

"Lo mejor que puedo" terminando de vendar al muchacho y levantándose para tomar un par de píldoras y una pequeña botella de agua "es el analgésico" accediendo el colegial a tragarlas

"Veo que no tengo de que preocuparme, kora" sonriendo al ver a ambos asiáticos con buen semblante pese a la situación "nos marchamos a Italia, pero nos vemos en mi boda" aseguro

"No me lo perdería por nada del mundo" corroboro el Decimo Vongola

Comenzaron una pequeña charla, donde los protagonistas era el rubio con su amada Lal y todas las aventuras que comprendía el embarcarse a una vida juntos y todos los preparativos que estaban haciendo, el ambiente se sentía menos tenso, hasta que unos truenos comenzaron a escucharse.

"Eso significa que debo de irme, kora" despidiéndose dejando a ambos en la habitación

"Colonello fue muy atento en venir"

"Se preocupa por ti después de todo también fuiste su estudiante" según recordaba fue durante su estadía en Mafialand

"Cierto" si el blondo podía preocuparse porque no lo hacia el hitman

"Será mejor que sigas descansando" sacándolo de su mar de pensamientos "te avisaré cuando sea hora de cenar" disponiéndose a salir del cuarto

"F-Fon… ¿podemos cenar aquí?" dijo casi en suplica mientras el cielo tronaba anunciando el fuerte aguacero

"Claro, le avisare a Nana" no tardo en dejar el mensaje para volver con el pequeño cielo

"Volviste rápido" acurrucándose en la cama con Lichi mientras unos rayos se dejaban ver por la ventana

"¿No te gustan las tormentas?"

"No me disgusta el clima como a Futa, pero hoy no me agrada el clima" además de que sentía mucho frío

"Ya veo" buscando un espacio en la cama para acercar al más joven a su pecho "estando así no tendrás frío"

"Gracias" reluciendo un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

El calor generado por los dos les causo una gran sensación de bienestar y como si la lluvia fuera una hermosa canción de cuna, ambos quedaron dormidos junto con el pequeño monito, horas más tarde la mayor de los Sawada fue a avisarles que la cena estaría pronto, pero noto que los dos estaban rendidos ante Morfeo, sonriendo por la escena tan singular y con la seguridad de subir más tarde para dejarles algo de comer.

La llovizna no era fuerte, más dejaba sentir su golpeteo en las ventanas, para seguir arrullando el sueño de ambos orientales que descansaban merecidamente. Fue hasta que un movimiento involuntario del castaño le provocara un pequeño pinchazo de dolor que lo hiciera despertar.

"Todavía duele" tocándose su costado herido

"¿Estás bien Tsuna?" preguntó con preocupación

"Si, me moví algo rápido y sentí algo de dolor" notando que ya había pasado la hora de la cena "Nos olvidamos de la cena"

"Tu madre si lo ha recordado" viendo dos platos humeantes en el escritorio del joven "comamos antes de que se enfrié"

"Si" ayudando al mayor a acomodar las cosas para comer "es un día lluvioso" escuchando como arreciaba la lluvia

"No es tan malo, cuando se tiene buena compañía" deleitándose con el aroma de un buen caldo de pollo

"Tienes razón" no podía enfrascarse en lo malo, aunque doliera tenía que seguir y con el apoyo de Fon sabía que podría hacerlo

* * *

Después de aquel fatídico día las cosas volvían a tomar su curso normal, retomo las clases a excepción de educación física al preguntar los dos grandes amigos del de mirada chocolate solo se limitaron a responder que fue muy intenso el entrenamiento de Reborn, quedando satisfechos con la respuesta no volvieron a tocar el tema.

El único tema de conversación fue la boda de Lal y Colonello, quedando de acuerdo que irían a la famosa boda y sería uno de los primeros eventos sociales a los que se presentaría el joven capo junto con su famiglia. El trío ya se encontraba de regreso a casa después de un día normal de escuela, aunque el clima no estaba siendo muy benévolo con las constantes lluvias, hablando un poco más de cómo sería el encuentro nupcial entre ambos ex Arcobaleno.

Mostrándose demasiado entusiasmado el de cabello plata, hablando mil maravillas de lo que sería que su amado jefe estuviera presente en un evento de ese tipo, pensando por un momento con que otras familias se podrían encontrar y asombrándose un poco que todos los Varia estarían presente.

"Es un evento social, no tienen opción" hablo Hayato

"Así que también este tipo de cosas vale"

"Claro que si Juudaime, nos permite relacionarnos con otras familias, hacer negocios y que vean de alguna manera nuestro poder monetario"

"Suena complejo Gokudera" dijo riendo el beisbolista

"Por supuesto que un friki del béisbol no lo entendería" refunfuñando un poco

"Al menos es una ventaja que no tengamos que llevar pareja" riendo nervioso

"No, porque aun somos jóvenes" aclaro el medio italiano "aunque no faltara quien nos pida bailar con sus hijas" haciendo una cara de asco

"Si es el caso tendré que negarme" dijo Takeshi "es que no se bailar" rascándose la cabeza

"Igual yo" riendo también el Vongola

"Yo le enseñare Décimo" dijo con los ojos brillosos "déjelo en mis manos"

"Etto…" estaba dudando en aceptar el ofrecimiento y antes de aceptar o negarse fue interrumpido

"No se preocupen, yo le enseñare a Tsuna" dijo la voz de un hombre mayor

"Fon" no sintió la presencia del mayor "estaré a tu cuidado"

"Yo si acepto el ofrecimiento" dijo el espadachín haciendo que el guardián de la tormenta saliera de su estupor "podemos practicar en el dojo"

"Pero… yo…" quería negarse cuando ya estaba siendo arrastrado por el otro hacia su casa

"Nos vemos mañana" despidió el ojimiel "volvamos, parece que lloverá temprano"

"Seguro" disponiéndose a volver a casa

"¿Y Lichi?"

"Se quedo en casa, le gustan más los climas cálidos" respondió con sinceridad "creo que es mejor que sigas en reposo, tenemos tiempo para que aprendas a bailar"

"Está bien" quedándose decepcionado porque esperaba pasar tiempo con el azabache

"Eso no significa tiempo libre, aprovecharemos y haremos ejercicios de meditación" asintiendo el estudiante, de alguna manera no quería crear brechas entre ambos

La tarde transcurrió con una leve llovizna, con la presencia de chino hizo la tarea y después de probar un pequeño refrigerio llego la meditación para después cenar y finalmente descansar con un buen baño y sus respectivas curaciones en el abdomen.

"Eres afortunado, no se te hicieron moretones muy fuertes"

"Oh… es gracias a ti, a que me has cuidado" acepto con un lindo sonrojo

"También eres buen paciente" revolviendo su flequillo "a dormir que todavía mañana tienes clases" aceptando el menor y metiéndose en la cama con cuidado

No tardo el moreno en hacerle compañía y lo abrazo sin ejercer mucha fuerza, era claro que pensaba darle calor por el clima frío, pero no quería lastimarlo aún más. Con la lluvia de fondo ambos fueron llevados por Morfeo al mundo de los sueños para recibir un merecido descanso.

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando y la recuperación del pequeño capo iba de maravilla, una visita más al doctor donde casi lo dio de alta, ahora solo tomaría analgésicos en caso de dolor y un desinflamatorio muscular, recibió otro justificante para no tener actividades deportivas por otro par de semanas y agendado nueva cita para revisión donde era probable que lo dieran de alta.

De regreso a casa Tsuna seguía sintiéndose extraño en cuanto a su relación con Reborn, si es que le podía llamar de esa manera, no era que pensara que fuera un estudiante especial o más importante que Dino, pero creía que tenían un vínculo de estudiante – maestro más allá del deber, al parecer se había equivocado.

"Tsuna, ¿todo bien?" no era normal ver al colegial tan pensativo

"Si…" dijo sin estar convencido

"Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, confía en mí"

"Gracias" le daba miedo confiar en su nuevo tutor, temía que pudiera abandonarle en cualquier momento "no es gran cosa"

"Tsuna" deteniéndose de la caminata "no me mientas" pidió tomando los hombros del ojimiel

"Yo… yo…" no sabía que decir, no esperó esa respuesta del mayor

"Discúlpame, no debo presionarte" quitando sus manos del joven y antes de que pudiera alejarse sintió unos pequeños brazos rodeándolo

"Tengo miedo" acepto intentando ocultar su llanto "Reborn me abandono, no quiero que también lo hagas" no podría soportarlo

"Tranquilo" acaricio sus castaños cabellos para calmar sus lágrimas "te lo repetiré, me quedare contigo, incluso si Reborn vuelve"

"¿De verdad?" alzando su cara para verle

"De verdad, crees que miento" mirándose a los ojos, chocando ónix con chocolate

"No" lo podía sentir, el hombre frente a él era fiel a sus palabras

"¿Nos vamos?" asintiendo el menor, el cielo estaba tomando un color grisáceo y algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaba a caer "Nana tenía razón" abriendo el paraguas que le había dado la mujer antes de salir a consulta

"No alcanza a cubrirnos" dejando una distancia entre ellos, alguno de los dos se mojaría

"Acércate más" con sumo cuidado le tomo del hombro y lo acerco a él para que ambos fueran cubiertos por la sombrilla "Mucho mejor"

"SI" dijo con timidez sintiendo como la mano de Fon seguía en su hombro

Siguieron así hasta que llegaron a casa, la mayor de los Sawada estaba preparando un refrigerio caliente para los niños, dándoles un poco de chocolate a los dos mayores para que entraran en calor.

"¿Cómo les fue?" preguntando la madre del castaño todo lo que paso en consulta

"Bien, el médico dijo que mejoró muy rápido" le dijo el chino

"Tenemos cita en dos semanas" sonriendo "y es posible que ya me dé el alta"

"Eso es maravilloso, cuando te den de alta haré algo delicioso de comer para celebrar" asintiendo el joven con gusto "es mejor que se den el baño ahora, para quitar el frío de la lluvia"

Ambos hombres aceptaron, después de todo no iban a poder salir fuera y el dojo por las lluvias había cerrado, Hakuda-san no quería a ninguno de sus estudiantes herido a consecuencia del clima y de las circunstancias que podrían ser aprovechadas por delincuentes, sumando que no tenía tarea por raro que sonara para su vida estudiantil.

El primero en bañarse fue Fon, quien no dilato mucho tiempo usando el baño para que el menor pudiera estar un poco más de tiempo por su lesión. Tsunayoshi entro con el pequeño Lichi, parecía un pequeño guardaespaldas, ya que siempre le seguía cuando no estaba el mayor. Cuando entro a la tina dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios, sus pensamientos no se terminaban de ordenar en cuanto a Reborn, pero sabía que tenía que dar vuelta a la hoja y seguir, era claro que el sicario no le dejaría crear un vínculo con él.

"No puedo seguir así" no deseaba sumergirse en la depresión "además tengo a Fon" haciendo un ruido de apoyo el monito

No estaba completamente solo, también tenía a sus amigos, en general a toda su famiglia por la que tanto había peleado y que también habían peleado a su lado; había sido un ciego en no entender que contaba con ellos. Reborn había sido un gran apoyo estando a su lado y fungiendo de guía, no deseaba quitarle méritos al mayor; sin embargo, la fuerza salió del amor hacia sus seres queridos.

"Hora de salir" con cuidado se levantó y coloco las toallas, ya no necesitaba ayuda para vestirse y no quería dar más molestias de las que ya daba al pelinegro

De inmediato fue a su habitación y se vistió con su pijama, sería molesto volver a cambiarse de ropa en su estado, el clima algo frío le obligo a ponerse una sudadera ligera y se quedó viendo le lluvia a través de su ventana, su mano toco el frio vidrio y no puo evitar pedir un deseo.

"Que está lluvia aleje lo malo de mí y me traiga lo mejor a mi vida" lo dijo muy quedo, pero su plegaria fue escuchada sin querer

"¿Acaso algún hechizo de amor?"

"¡F-Fon!" negando con la cabeza "¿escuchaste algo?"

"Solo murmullos" pero pudo entender algunas palabras y él pudo rellenar los huecos "Por lo que veo te sientes mejor" no solo veía que sus movimientos eran más libes, había recuperado el brillo en sus ojos y su sonrisa era sincera

"Si" quería decir que no le gustaba estar deprimido, que necesitaba respuestas que nunca le daría el hitman y solo salió una sonrisa

"Me alegra" acariciando unos cuantos mechones de cabello húmedo "vamos a cenar" asintiendo el colegial

La cena transcurrió con la calma habitual que se generó desde que el chino formo parte de sus días, estaba agradecido por la presencia del mayor, no estaba seguro si se sentiría igual si otro se hubiera encargado de él y hubiera pasado lo mismo con el hombre de patillas rizadas, era lago innecesario de pensar por lo que se iba a dedicar a disfrutar de su presente.

La hora de dormir llego no sin antes el moreno le diera sus respectivas pastillas y su curación, era el ritual que estaban llevando desde que llegaron del hospital y ambos esperaban que terminara pronto, estar herido no era para nada agradable.

"Fon…" le llamo con timidez

"Dime Tsuna" le insto a hablar

"Por todo lo que has hecho… _xie xie_ " el mayor hizo un gesto de sorpresa a lo cual el joven pensó que no pronuncio bien "¿lo dije mal?"

"No, lo dijiste con un mandarín perfecto" no espero escuchar esas palabras "me sorprendiste" suspirando de alivio

"Estuve investigando como decirlo en tu idioma" acepto su travesura "fue bastante fácil de encontrar, pero no estaba seguro de la pronunciación" y no quería preguntarle

"Para que solo hayas investigado y ningún nativo te enseñara, lo hiciste bien" halago el de ojos ónix "dejando de lado la linda sorpresa, vamos a dormir"

El menor se metió a la cama acomodándose en una posición cómoda donde estuviera seguro que no iba a tener ningún dolor si es que se llegaba a mover dormido, le siguió el otro asiático que buscaba una posición para darle confort al menor. El sueño no tardo en invadirles y dejar que tanto mente y cuerpo descansaran de todo lo del día y en caso del menor de todo el peso del que se liberaba al dejar fluir las cosas.

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando hasta que por fin tuvo su nueva consulta y le dieron su alta, el ejercicio lo tenía restringido todavía por una semana, pero podía comenzar con cosas ligeras dando el visto bueno el médico de que pudiera practicar la danza para que su cuerpo empezara a adaptase a lo que era su rutina normal. Agradeciendo al galeno la atención recibida. el cual pidió a ambos que cualquier anomalía no dudaran en volver para hacer un chequeo de ser necesario.

"Es genial, ya puedo seguir con mis rutinas" sintiéndose liberado de las visitas al doctor, los medicamentos y eso incluía los cuidados de Fon lo cual le dejaba con una pizca de tristeza haciendo que su sonrisa decayera un poco

"Pasa algo malo" el joven era muy transparente con su sentir, pero también había aprendido a leer sus gestos por pequeños que fueran

"Si…" dijo apenado, no podía decir que anhelaba sus cuidados, era demasiado vergonzoso "me acostumbre a tus cuidados" lo soltó de golpe y se arrepintió y solo atino a camuflarse con un tomate maduro

"En ese caso, te mimare de vez en cuando" apretando con su mano derecha una de sus mejillas "que te parece si de momentos comemos algo dulce"

"Puede ser helado" dijo emocionado como cualquier niño

"Lo que quieras, después de todo te han dado de alta" celebrando el menor y que mejor que con un postre delicioso "pero será nuestro secreto a Nana no le gustará que hayamos comido golosinas antes de la cena"

"Claro" ahora recordaba un lugar que había mencionado Haru, al cual acostumbraba ir con las demás chicas y a veces con los niños cuando no iba Hana

No tardaron en llegar, era un bello local donde servían toda clase de postres y cosas dulces; tenía mesas dentro del recinto y algunas fuera con sombrillas enormes para que el sol no afectara a la clientela, optaron por una mesa dentro, algo alejado del bullicio de algunas jóvenes que no tardaron en mirar a Fon como un posible objetivo de conquista.

"Eres muy popular Fon" haciendo notoria la atención que le brindaban algunas féminas

"Lo crees" en realidad o le gustaba ser el centro de atención, prefería mantener un bajo perfil "ya sabes que pedir" asintiendo el menor

No tardó en llegar una mesera joven, a simple vista era chica común de preparatoria con un trabajo a tiempo parcial, a quien no tardaron en legarle miradas fulminantes por la suerte de estar tan cerca de alguien tan guapo. Era la única parte que odiaba de su trabajo, siempre que algún hombre apuesto se adentraba a la tienda era una competencia por ver quien llamaba su atención primero y sabía que esta ocasión no sería la excepción.

"Para mí un parfait de fresas con helado de vainilla" pidió el chino

"Yo quiero un parfait de frutos rojos con un poco de chocolate" anotando la camarera la orden para entregarla lo más pronto posible, el ambiente generado por las chicas era bastante denso

"No pensé que te gustaran los dulces" hablo el castaño

"De vez en cuando no está mal" evitando hacer contacto visual con alguna joven que pudiera malinterpretar la situación

Estaban comiendo su postre cuando una chica que se encontraba dos mesas de ellos, se acercó con valentía a pedir el número de móvil de chino, se arregló su largo cabello color miel, un poco de brillo labial y el apoyo moral de sus amigas era lo único que necesitaba.

"Hola" se acercó con confianza "Por qué no compartimos mesa?" pidió con una sonrisa el mayor

"Gracias, pero rechazamos la oferta" no necesitaba una horda de mujeres preguntando miles de cosas

"Se ven tan… solos" haciendo una pose sugerente para llamar la atención del mayor, queriendo el menor desaparecer

"Estamos bien así" el moreno le dio una sonrisa forzada que decía un gran no

"O-Okay" retirándose la chica, nunca había sido rechazada así, al legar a su mesa fue consolada por sus amigas que le dieron ánimos para conquistar a otro chico

"Ya veo, por eso te gustaba estar disfrazado" haciendo alusión a que no le gustaba tanta atención

"No me molesta estar en público, pero las mujeres de hoy son demasiado directas" le gustaba más llevar una relación paso a paso

"Entiendo" tal vez no era su tipo de chica

Sentía la mirada del mayor sobre él, más bien pensó que veía su postre, así que no dudo en tomar una cucharada sustanciosa y ofrecérsela al mayor

"¿Quieres?" acercando la cuchara

" _Xie xie_ " acercando su boca para tomar el bocado "Esta rico" haciendo sonrojar al menor que se percató de que habían compartido un beso indirecto

Esto fue divisado por algunas chicas, que no tardaron en verlos con un aura rosada llena de corazones, ahora entendían el rechazo que sufrió una de las jóvenes. Al ver lo tierno que se veía el castaño aceptaban su derrota, no podían igualar esa calidez que mostraba y que el otro aceptaba.

"Tsuna, ¿estás bien?" pregunto al ver como el menor trataba de esconder su rostro "¿Ya no quieres?"

"Si, esta delicioso" tomando grandes bocados hasta casi terminar su parfait

El moreno apreciaba cada una de sus expresiones, acaba de ver un lado sumamente tierno al verlo avergonzado y tenía la seguridad de que le gustaría verlo otra vez.

"¿Quieres del mío?" asintiendo el menor

"Di -ahh-" incito el mayor a lo que el ojimiel abrió la boca dejando caer un poco de helado con un trozo de fresa "¿Está bueno?" escuchando un suave si como respuesta

En silencio y ahora con miradas soñadoras de las féminas terminaron su postre, el mayor pago la cuenta y se retiraron al fin de ese lugar. Más el rostro de Tsuna seguía con un rubor en sus mejillas, en su cabeza trataba de procesar que no se habían dado un beso indirecto, habían sido dos, ¡dos!

"Tsuna, estás muy callado"

"Y-yo… etto…" no sabía que decir

"Te molesto la presencia de aquella chica" negando con la cabeza

"El postre" respondió quedo

"Si no te gusto, podríamos haber ido a otro lugar"

"El parfait estuvo delicioso" ahora el moreno se hacia el desentendido "como compartimos el postre…" no iba a decir que tuvieron un beso indirecto

"No te gusta compartir del mismo cubierto" quería escuchar la respuesta de boca del menor

"No…" sentía sus mejillas arder "eso fue… un be…" no podía decirlo

"¿Un be…?" mientras el menor apretaba sus labios "Un beso" asintiendo el menor

"Uno indirecto" estaba dicho, esperaba que su tutor riera un poco por pensar aquello

"Si es contigo no tengo problema" sonriéndole "no te preocupes por eso, vamos a casa"

"Hai" respondió aun con sus mejillas rojas

El camino a casa fue tranquilo, iban sin prisa paseando por las calles hasta que llegaron a su destino y sin prisa entraron a la residencia donde le espero una lluvia de serpentinas y globos por doquier.

" _Juudaime_ felicidades por su alta"

"Yoh Tsuna, es bueno verte recuperado"

"Gokudera, Yamamoto" viendo a sus amigos presentes

"Tsuna-san te preparamos una fiesta" Haru como siempre entusiasta y diviso también a Kyoko

"Tsuna-kun que bueno que ya estás bien" dijo Kyoko y por extraño que pareciera ya no sentía ese nerviosismo hacia la chica, acaso su amor por ella se fue

"Gracias Haru, Kyoko" sonriéndole a ambas

"Chrome-chan también ayudo" menciono la más alegre de las chicas

" _Boss_ , me alegro que este bien" besando una de sus mejillas como era costumbre

"Mujer, no beses así al Décimo" y por raro que fuera Haru también apoyo la moción alegando que ella sería su prometida en el futuro

"Sawada, ahora que estas bien, ¡te reto a una pelea de box al EXTREMO!" negándose de inmediato

"Onii-san deja que Tsuna-kun se termine de recuperar"

"Sawada es un gran peleador, puede hacerlo"

"Tsuna ahora ya podemos jugar" pregunto Lambo junto con los otros dos menores

"Claro" siendo abatido por la avalancha de abrazos que le propinaron los niños "Pero por ahora, comamos" viendo los platos que habían preparado las chicas junto con su madre

El resto de la tarde fueron risas y algarabía, tenía algo de tiempo que no pasaba rato así con sus amigos y familia, no tardaron en unirse Bianchi provocando el malestar de Hayato quien fue llevado por el espadachín al sofá. Y al estar el escorpión asesino el galeno pervertido no tardo en hacerse presente para después ser correteado por la casa por una molesta Bianchi con un plato enorme de - _poison cooking_ \- por haberle tocado de más, que estaba siendo apoyada por Miura.

En esos momentos se encontraba realmente feliz, los momentos amargos que vivió semanas atrás parecían estar en el olvido, por ahora se concentraría en aprender a bailar en poco más de una semana, porque la boda de Colonello y Lal estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Viendo a su famiglia se sentía sumamente agradecido, ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que deseaba proteger a todos, incluso a los que no estaban en ese momento porque dos de sus guardines podían ser los seres más asociales del mundo.

La fiesta termino, dejando a la familia Sawada terminando de recoger y limpiar todo lo que había quedado fuera de lugar tanto en la cocina como en la sala. Al terminar el menor solo soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad.

"Ya lo sabias Fon" aseguro

"Si, llevarte de paseo fue una parte del plan"

"Gracias" no era solo por la fiesta, era por todo lo que había hecho por él

"Lo hago con gusto" sonriéndole para sentarse junto a él en el sofá "¿listo para la boda?"

"Tengo el traje" pensaba en el traje negro que uso para la supuesta ceremonia de sucesión "solo me falta aprender a bailar" el abuelo le dijo que se encargaría de mandarle a la pareja un presente de parte de la _Decima Famiglia_

"En ese caso empezamos mañana" era una fortuna que fuera domingo, tenían todo el día

"¿Fon, iras de traje?" asintiendo el chino mientras mimaba a Lichi que había llegado a su amo después de jugar con los niños "Seguro te verás bien" salió de su boca sin querer

"¿Eso crees?" acercándose al rostro del menor

* * *

 _ **N/A:** A que estuvo algo meloso y dulce el chap, por fin un poco de dulzura para Tsuna (Fon es tan lindo), de Reborn creo que se ha ganado el repudio de todos y en cuanto a sus motivos de dejar a nuestro lindo cielo, se sabrá dentro de algunos chappies._

 _Si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias, y aprovecho para dar aviso, espero estar subiendo chap nuevo de Tsuna, un bambino e da tre papà en el transcurso de la noche del sábado y Mosquito Ero Neko sería actualizado después de su largo hiatus el domingo o lunes a más tardar._

 _Y sobre el **Review Time** , agradezco a dos **Guest Anon** que me dejaron RR's, ya esta a conti y espero que la disfruten._

* * *

 _Ya saben que un review no cuesta más que un click y me animan a seguir_

* * *

 _Nos leemos pronto_

 _Ciao Ciao_


End file.
